Pierce
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Ketika sebuah kepercayaan terhapus karena rasa kecewa yang mendera. Haruskah kau bertahan dengan hubungan yang sudah 5 tahun lebih kau jalani atau mundur perlahan lalu menghilang karena rasa sakit yang terus menggerogotimu? AkaKuro/AkaFuri. Read and Review?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes** : Oke saya ngerti parah kalau punya banyak hutang multichap yang lain. Dan MAAF paraaaahhhhhhh _ ide cerita adaaaa.. cuman pas mau diketik ga ada *sama aja bohong thor!* Nah tapi saya lagi dapet ide untuk buat cerita ini. Tengang ajaaa.. udah buat sampe 5 chapter koookkk.. Tapi bakal di post secara berkala. Karena lagi sibuk magang *cieee* dan si _editor-_ _ **chin**_ mau nya ada chapter baru tapi gamau bantuin ngetikin *woooooo* padahal ini harusnya udah aku post dari minggu ke-2 bulan Januari.

Naahh.. saya sudahi cincong saya saat ini, selamat menikmati _**Minna-chin**_ , jangan lupa tinggalkan review membangun untuk author molor satu ini yaaa.. Terimakasih sebelumnyaaaa ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak jadi makan di apartemenmu. **_Otou-sama_** memintaku membantunya menyelesaikan proyek baru di kantor." Tetsuya – pria yang saat ini sedang menggenggam HP di telinga kanannya menghela napas pelan.

"Tak masalah Sei- ** _kun._** Kau fokus saja untuk membantu **_Otou-sama_** mu." Tetsuya menjawab dengan tersenyum walau sosok di seberang sana takkan bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Terimakasi Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu." Suara Sei – Akashi Seijuurou terdengar riang.

" ** _Watashi mo Sei-kun. Watashi mo._** " Dan klik! Sambungan telepon terputs.

"Aku mencintaimu Sei- ** _kun_** , walau **_Otou-sama_** mu berubah menjadi tidak lebih tinggi darimu dan warna rambutnya berubah tak lagi berwarna merah." Tetsuya – Kuroko Tetsuya, pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya bisa memandang sendu pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

Pemandangan seorang pria dengan dominasi warna merah yang sedang menggandeng seorang pria dengan warna rambut cokelat, kemudian dipermanis dengan sosok pria merah yang mencium punggung tangan dari pria yang sedang digandengnya ditambah dengan senyum hangat yang bisaa sosok merah itu berikan padanya.

 _Oh Crap!_ Bisakah Kuroko menghilang saat ini ketika melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan pria yang entah siapa itu di tengah jalanan yang lumayan ramai dan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan masih bisa kah Kuroko menahan sesak yang ia rasakan saat matanya dengan jelas melihat rona merah muda di pipi pria yang sudah selesai Akashi cium tepat di bibirnya?

Tangan Kuroko mengepal erat tanpa ia sadari. Ingatannya melayang pada banyaknya alasan yang Akashi pernah berikan padanya setiap kali Akashi tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah mereka buat. Oh tentu saja kalian tidak mengira bahwa pembatalan janji yang Akashi lakukan saat ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya bukan? Hal ini sudah terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk Kuroko, tapi mengetahui alasan pembatalan janji dari kekasihmu dan menangkap basah kekasihmu sedang melakukan hal seperti bermesraan dari sudut pandang Kuroko dengan pria lain adalah pertama kalinya untuk Kuroko. Dan percayalah kalian tidak akan ada yang ingin merasakan perasaan gila yang bahkan kecewa saja bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan perasaan Kuroko saat ini.

Sebuah tepukan pada puncak kepala Kuroko mampu menyadarkan keterdiaman pria manis tersebut untuk kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Aku tak mengapa Kise- ** _kun_**." Ucap Kuroko lirih saat tahu bahwa yang menepuk puncak kepalanya adalah sahabat pirangnya. Mendengar suara Kuroko yang tidak bisaanya lirih membuat dada Kise entah mengapa terasa sakit. Langsung saja ia menarik sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku ada di sini Kuroko- ** _cchi_**." Ucap Kise lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko pelan. "Aku ada di sini." Ulang Kise dan berbisik tepat di telinga pria manis tersebut untuk memberikan penegasan bahwa pria pirang itu ada untuknya. Kuroko yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dan menenangkan dari Kise berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh di tempat umum dan membuatnya terlihat lemah di mata umum. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk mempererat pelukannya pada Kise sebagai pelariannya terhadapp rasa sesak yang makin menjadi ia rasakan saat ini.

TBC


	2. Kise

**Author's Notes** : Holaaa.. Bertemu lagi dengan sayaaa~~ Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada para _readers_ yang sudah membaca, mem- _follow,_ mem- _favorite,_ dan komen untuk _multichap_ ku yang ini. Tengkiu parah juga sama _editor- **chin**_ yang selalu menerorku untuk mrngapdetkan _multichap_ ini. Kalian luar biasa~~

Nah nahh,, silakan membaca chapter 2 yang telah kubuat yaaa ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_**.. minum ini dulu- ** _ssu_**!" Kise membawa segelas cokelat hangat dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kuroko untuk mengalihkan atensi pria mungil tersebut pada dunia luar yang entah apa dilihat oleh mata biru mudanya, namun Kuroko mengabaikan tawaran Kise seakan-akan dunia yang saat ini Kuroko tempati adalah apa yang dilihat oleh matanya yang terus terlihat hampa.

Hening. . .

Kise sangat membenci keheningan, maka dari itu dirinyalah yang menjadi suara di kelompok mereka. Dan suasana yang ia rasakan sekarang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat membenci keheningan. Kise ingin kembali menawarkan cokelat hangat yang ia bawa saat bola mata Kuroko beralih memandangnya.

"Kise- ** _kun_** , apa ada sikapku yang tidak baik dan membuat Sei- ** _kun_** tidak puas terhadapku sebagai kekasihnya?" Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya mengenai sikap kekasihnya yang tega-teganya berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kise berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan berjongkok di depan pria manis tersbut. Dan dapat pria pirang itu rasakan bagaimana dinginnya tangan Kuroko saat ia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang mengepal dengan erat. Dengan pelan Kise mengusap-usap kedua tangan Kuroko dengan harapan bahwa Kuroko dapat lebih merilekskan dirinya. Tapi Kise sendiripun tahu, siapa di dunia ini yang bisa tetap tenang ketika melihat kekasih yang dicintai dan sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 5 tahun tertangkap basah jalan dengan orang lain dan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan pada seseorang yang bukan pasangannya.

"Tidak ada yang kurang darimu Tetsuya." Suara Kise terdengar serius, kemudian ia membuka kepalan tangan Kuroko dan meniup-niupnya agar tangan dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat.

 _Tes!_

Setetes air jatuh di tangan Kise yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Karena refleks, Kise pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko yang kini telah mengeluarkan air mata yang ia tahu sudah pria biru muda itu tahan di detik ia mendengar kebohongan dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu mengapa Sei- ** _kun_** mengkhianatiku?" Kise berhenti meniup kedua tangan Kuroko dan kemudian berdiri untuk menatap mata Kuroko yang telah basah oleh air mata. Pria pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Kuroko untuk ia dekatkan pada keningnya sendiri.

"Jika kau bertanya mengenai alasan Akashi yang berkhianat padamu padaku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Tetsuya. Setiap individu memiliki pemikiran dan hasrat yang berbeda-beda. Dan mengenai pemikiran dan hasrat yang dimiliki oleh Akashi, hanya dirinya seoranglah yang mengetahuinya." Kise menutup kedua matanya karena ia merasakan sesak dan ingin ikut menyumbang air mata karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya" ujar Kise lirih.

Kuroko ikut memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan,."Untukku, kehadiran Kise- ** _kun_** saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kumohon jangan meminta maaf padaku. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena telah merepotkan Kise- ** _kun_**."

Kise membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Kuroko miris. Bagaimana sahabat terhebatnya menyakiti Kuroko hingga mampu membuat Kuroko yang terkenal tidak memiliki ekspresi dapat menampakkan ekspresi sakit dan terluka secara bersamaan?

Langsung saja Kise menarik Kuroko ke dalam sebuah pelukan untuk meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa ia akan ada di sisi pria mungil tersebut. " _I'll be here for you Tetsuya, be here for you whenever you need me, whenever you need a place to run, whenever you need someone to release your anger. Just remember that you have me_." Bisik Kise lembut.

Dan berakhirlah malam kelam bagi Kuroko saat dirinya berhenti menangis di dalam dekapan Kise setelah sejam lebih menumpahkan segala rasa kecewa, sakit, terkhianati dan perasaan lain yang tak mampu _author_ sendiri definisikan dan tertidur dengan mata yang bengkak.

Menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah jatuh tertidur, Kise langsung menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar pribadinya dan setelah itu meletekkan Kuroko secara perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Kise mengelus rambut Kuroko lembut dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa sebagai seorang pengkhianat untuk pria kecil yang kini makin terlihat kecil di matanya.

Kise kemudian mengambil _handphone_ yang selalu ia taruh di kantong celananya dan mengetikkan beberapa baris kata untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Yang ia yakini 100% akan gusar ketka membaca pesannya.

 _Send!_

" ** _Oyasumi_** Kuroko- ** _cchi_**." Kise mencium kening Kuroko lembut lalu keluar dari kamar si biru muda setelah menaikkan selimut bermotif gelas _milkshake_ hingga ke bagian dada pria _vanilla milkshake_ tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **How about leave your review?**

* * *

 **.**

 _It's time to answer your reviews guuuyyysssssss |(^_^)/_

 ** _Nyanko Kawaii -san_** : Arraa.. jaga bicaramu Nyanko- ** _san_** , aku masih mengharapkan _review-_ mu pada _chapter-chapter_ ku selanjutnya. Tolong jangan membuat telinga Akashi- ** _kun_** panas dan merasa dirimulah yang menjadi penyebabnya sehingga membuat ia rela menyumbangkan sebuah gunting merahnya untukmu fufufu. . .

Btw **_arigatou gozaimas(u)_** atas _review-_ mu, ini _chapter_ lanjutannya telah kubuat. Semoga dirimu puas akan lanjutan cerita yang kubuat. Terimakasih ^^

 ** _Ruka_** ** _-san :_** Terimakasih atas _review_ mu yang penuh semangat masa muda Ruka- ** _san_** (?) Kumohon jangan membawa lari Kuroko- _ **kun**_ kawin lari Ruka- ** _san_** , aku menyayangi nyawamu lebih dari apapun. Nanti siapa yang akan terus me- _review_ ff ku ini jika nyawamu melayang di tangan Akashi- ** _kun_**? Kumohon tahan dirimu untuk setidaknya sampai ff ku ini tamat (?)

Btw **_arigatou gozaimas(u)_** atas _review-_ mu, ini _chapter_ lanjutannya telah kubuat. Semoga dirimu puas akan lanjutan cerita yang kubuat. Terimakasih ^^

 _ **PreciousPanda**_ _ **-san**_ : Ohoho... baru awal saja sudah nyesek? Lihat apa yang saya rencanakan untuk Kuroko- _ **kun**_ ke depannya. Terutama pada hatinya yang bersih dan naif. Penyesalan itu kuharap akan datang juga pada Akashi- ** _kun_**! Bagaimana bisa si kepala merah itu menduakan Kuroko- ** _kun_** yang imut, manis, mungil dan arrghh membayangkan Kuroko- ** _kun_** dalam _mode **moe**_ membuatku hampir mimisan *mencet hidung*

Btw **_arigatou gozaimas(u)_** atas _review-_ mu, ini _chapter_ lanjutannya telah kubuat. Semoga dirimu puas akan lanjutan cerita yang kubuat. Terimakasih ^^

 ** _Swara_** ** _-san :_** Sudah kulanjutkan Swara- ** _san_**. Semoga dirimu juga menyukai _chapter_ lanjutan yang telah diriku ini buat.

Btw **_arigatou gozaimas(u)_** atas _review-_ mu, ini _chapter_ lanjutannya telah kubuat. Semoga dirimu puas akan lanjutan cerita yang kubuat. Terimakasih ^^


	3. Aomine

**Author's Notes** : Selamat sore **_minna~~_** Ada yang masih ingat fanfic ini? Masih lah ya harusnya wakakak.. *maksa sambil minjem gunting Aka- ** _chin_** * Maaf kalau kelamaan apdetnya T_T . **ALWAYS** Tengkiu parah sama _editor- **chin**_ yang selalu menerorku LEWAT WA untuk mengapdetkan _multichap_ ini. Dan MAKASIH PARAH untuk pada _readers_ serta _reviewers_ ku. Kalian luar biasa~~

Nah nahh,, silakan membaca chapter 3 yang telah kubuat yaaa ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

"Ck.." Seorang pria berkulit _dim_ berdecak kasar saat ia merasa waktu tidurnya terganggu oleh getaran _handphone_ nya yang tidak berhenti sama sekali sampai sms atau telepon yang sedang masuk saat ini ia baca atau angkat teleponnya. Terkutuklah untuk siapapun yang mengganggunya saat ini. Segera saja ia meraba-raba bagian meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya yang biasa menjadi tempat peristirahatan si _handphone_ saat ia akan tidur. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan benda bergetar yang membangunkan tidur tampannya, pria pemilik rambut berwarna biru _navy_ tersebut langsung bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menghilangkan wajah kantuk yang beberapa detik lalu masih menjadi _icon_ (?) bangun tidurnya.

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

 **From : Bakaishiteru Kise**

 _ **Kuroko-cchi sudah melihat Akashi-**_ **cchi** _ **dengan simpanannya secara langsung-ssu!**_

Dan ketika Aomine – pria yang kini menatap nyalang _handphone_ dengan wajah mengeras membaca ulang sms yang dikirimkan oleh Kise, melayanglah _handphone_ tersebut dari genggamannya dan terbang entah kemana Aomine tidak ingin tahu.

"Akashi BRENGSEK!" maki Aomine keras untuk mengeluarkan frustasinya saat ini. Oh sungguh! Saat ini dirinya sedang dilanda frustasi berat. Sahabat mungil yang telah ia kenal sejak zaman dinosaurus masih ada sampai sudah punah pada zaman ini, disakiti oleh Akashi yang _notabene_ merupakan sahabatnya sejak SMP. _Crap moment_ -nya adalah Aomine tidak bisa langsung menghibur Kuroko, karena ia merasa menjadi pengkhianat untuk sahabatnya itu. Masih segar diingatan Aomine ketika dua bulan lalu ia memergoki sahabat merahnya tengah merangkul mesra seorang pria di bawah pohon sakura. Dan kenyataan itu hanya ia bagi dengan Kise yang dengan seenak jidatnya malah menceritakannya pada Murasakibara, dan Aomine lah yang harus menenangkan manusia titan itu untuk tidak segera datang untuk membunuh Akashi. Yaahh.. walau dibantu oleh Kise dan kekasih dari Murasakibara sendiri sih untuk meredam kemarahan sang titan. Hal inilah yang membuat Aomine merasa tidak pantas untuk menghibur Kuroko, karena ia sudah tahu tentang fakta ini namun tidak mengatakannya pada orang yang berkaitan.

Aomine menghela napas berat, mengusap kasar wajahnya berkali-kali.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Aomine sedang berjalan di sekitar Kyoto untuk melihat-lihat daerah di sana. Ia berencana akan memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka yang ke empat. Oke, mungkin terdengar aneh jika Aomine memiliki keinginan untuk membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya dan memerlihatkan sisi romantis yang JARANG bahkan hampir TIDAK PERNAH ia tunjukkan pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya dan ingin melamar pasangan yang telah mendampinginya selama empat tahun ini dan mengikat orang itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat ia sedang terpesona pada sebuah danau dengan warna air biru jernih dan pohon sakura yang mengelilingi danau tersebut dan terdapat beberapa burung merpati putih yang berterbangan di sana, ia merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang ia anggap SEMPURNA untuk melaksanakan niat sucinya untuk melamar sang kekasih.

Namun rasa sempurnanya langsung sirna saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang merusak kesempurnaan tempat itu. Bahkan merusak _mood_ Aomine. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Akashi berada di sana. Oke Akashi berada di Kyoto bukan hal yang salah, mungkin saja ia sedang mengurus kantor cabangnya yang berada di Kyoto. Ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan Aomine saat ini juga bukanlah hal yang salah, tempat ini tempat umum bung! Siapapun bisa datang ke sini termasuk Akashi. TAPI yang SALAH adalah tangan Akashi yang nangkring indah dibahu seorang pria yang mungkin sama kecilnya dengan Kuroko dengan mesra dan berlanjut dengan Akashi yang menangkup wajah pria kecil tersebut dan kemudian mencium pria tersebut tepat dibibirnya. Baik akan _author_ ulang, Akashi MENCIUM pria yang berada dalam rangkulannya TEPAT pada BIBIR pria tersebut. Hal itu cukup bukan untuk membuat Aomine menganga seperti saat ini?

Langsung saja Aomine menelpon sahabat sejak zaman dinosaurusnya untuk mengkonfirmasi status hubungan yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun sahabatnya itu jalani dengan Akashi.

" _Tetsu, kau sedang ada di mana?"_

" _Tentu saja di kantor Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _. Ada apa?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu saat ini. Oh iya, apa kau tahu Akashi sedang ada di mana saat ini? Aku menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu tapi tidak manusia itu angkat!" Aomine menumpukan jari tengahnya pada jari telunjuknya saat ia mengatakan bahwa telah menghubungi Akashi._

" _Akashi-_ _ **kun**_ _? Yang kutahu ia sedang berada di Kyoto saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang sangat sibuk Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _. Jadi maklum saja jika teleponmu tidak diangkat oleh Akashi-_ _ **kun**_ , karena aku juga belum bisa menghubunginya sejak tiga hari yang lalu _Aomine-_ _ **kun.**_ _"_

" _Hmm.."_

 _Hening sesaat._

" _Tetsu, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

" _Tentu Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _."_

" _Kaaa—uu.. baik-baik saja dengan Akashi kan?" tanya Aomine dengan nada ragu._

" _Humm.. tentu saja Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _. Mengapa Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Kuroko dengan nada bingung._

Dan setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Aomine buru-buru mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan mengatakan bahwa atasannya memanggil dirinya. Padahal ia sedang buru-buru berjalan ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri sendiri karena Akashi yang entah pergi ke mana saat ini.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Aomine ramah – terpaksa ramah sebenarnya.

"Siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab pria tersebut ramah – ini beneran ramah loh ya.

"Ugh.. aku pendatang di sini dan hanya sendiri. Jadii.. ketika aku melihatmu sendiri, kupikir kita bisa berkenalan dan pergi bersama."

"Umm.. Terimakasih sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak datang sendiri. Aku bersama kekasihku."

 **DEG!** Mata Aomine melebar karena kaget dan tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa sadar.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan tawaran pertemananmu, namaku Furihata Kouki." Furihata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Aomine bersalaman.

Aomine membalas uluran tangan Furihata, "Ah yaa.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umm.. maaf ternyata aku ada janji setelah ini. Tak mengapa aku pergi duluan?" Aomine berkata kikuk. Kikuk karena dari tempatnya ia sudah melihat rambut warna merah secara samar-samar. Walau Furihata merasa aneh dengan nama yang disebutkan pria di hadapannya itu, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak memberitahu mengenai pertemuan ini pada kekasihmu?" Ketika Aomine melihat lawan bicaranya berwajah bingung ia buru-buru langsung menambahkan, " Aku tak mau kekasihmu mencariku karena cemburu sebab telah mengajakmu pergi denganku." Setelah terdiam sebentar, Furihata kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu." Aomine ikut mengangguk, kemudian berlari sebelum mata tajam Akashi menangkapnya sedang bersama Furihata.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Aomine turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari _handphone_ malang yang tadi ia lempar. Kemudian ia mengetikkan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan _handphone_ nya di telinga kanannya setelah ia menemukan ponsel malangnya yang terlempar hingga depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ada di mana?"

" _Masih di rumah Kuroko-_ _ **cchi**_ _-_ _ **ssu**_ "

"Tetaplah di sana, ia membutuhkanmu."

" _Tentu saja-_ _ **ssu**_ _! Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Kuroko-_ _ **cchi**_ _ketika keadaannya sedang seperti ini._ "

"Huh.. tipikal dirimu sekali." Aomine berujar dengan nada mengejek.

" _Aomine jahat-_ _ **ssu**_ _!_ " suara Kise terdengar kesal.

Aomine tertawa pelan mendengar suara kesal kekasihnya, "Dirimu yang peduli pada orang lain itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu." Hening.. dan Aomine tahu bahwa sosok di seberang sana sedang ber- _blushing_ ria yang menyebabkan keheningan saat ini.

"Jangan pergi sebelum ia sedikit lebih tenang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah satu itu."

" _ **Ossuu~**_ "

"Baik-baiklah di sana. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku pun begitu Aomine-_ _ **cchi.**_ "

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Hal yang selanjutnya Aomine lakukan adalah mengirim sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang ia tahu bisa mengkonfrontasi Akashi secara langsung dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan protes secara langsung terhadap Akashi.

 **To : Midotsundererima**

 _ **Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tetsu sudah tahu semuanya. Ia melihat Akashi sedang bersama selingkuhannya saat ia bersama Kise. Jangan menghubungi si manusia titan kecuali kau tidak berhasil mengkonfrontasi Akashi. Murasakibara adalah pilihan dan harapan terakhir kita.**_

Send.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa TBC juga fyuuhh.. *ngelap keringet* Btw gimana gimana? Udah lebih panjang kan yaa? Udah panjang doongg hehe.. Harusnya chapter ini udah ku _posting_ sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, si _editor-_ **chin** aja udah neror sesering yang ia bisa lewat Whats*p ku, cuman yaaa.. cobaan berupa kuota dan keinginan _absurd_ pengen apdet barengan sama fanfic ku yang lain menahanku (?) Soo.. maafkeun diriku yaaa..

 _Let's_ bales _review~~_

 _ **Yuki-kun**_ _ **:**_ Gyaaa.. aku juga tidak tahu Yuki- _ **kun**_ kenapa bisa langsung TBC seperti itu -_- maafkan karena keterbatasan ide kreatifku T_T Btw ini sudah kubuat lebih panjang dari naskah aslinya loh (?).

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Aishary**_ : Etto Aishary- _ **san**_ , sudah terjawab bukan pertanyaanmu atas _pair_ fanfic ini? Aku buat _slight_ itu karena _editor_ ku suka KiKuro, tapi dia lebih suka dan SANGAT MENCINTAI AkaKuro hehe.. Dan mengenai membuat Akashi menyesal, TENTU saja akan kubuaaaattttt! Lihat saja nanti Aishary- _ **san**_ fufu.. makanya terus ikuti fanfic ini yaaaa *kok kayak iklan sih saya?*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Swara**_ : Hueee... _**Gomenne**_ Swara _ **-san**_ kalau _chapter_ kemarin terlalu sedikit. Padahal itu udah kupanjangin dari naskah aslinya loh O.o tapi ini sudah bener-bener kupanjangin koookkk hehe.. semoga lebih puas ya baca _chapter_ ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Wako P**_ : Saya berusaha tidak lama untuk apdetnya Wako- _ **san**_ , tapi apalah daya hayati ini (?) *abaikan* Akashi duing bet ting nih ( _doing bad thing_ ) Wako- _ **san**_ , daaannn.. ini tidak _netorare-_ _ **ssu**_. Ki _**-chan**_ hanya milik Mine- _ **chin**_ _forever~_ Dan untuk masalah sms, Kise ga sms ke Akashi yaa.. tapi tau kan dia sms ke siapa jadinya? Nah tante.. jangan goda pria lugu macam Tetsuya yaa.. *peluk lindungi Tetsuya*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Nyanko Kawaii**_ : Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega- _ **ssu**_! Tapi jalan cerita sudah digariskan seperti itu. Akashi menderita? Apabisa dua kata itu menjadi satu kalimat yang padu? Dirimu yakin bahwa Kuroko tidak akan memaafkan Akashi? *smirk* untuk permintaanmu agar lebih panjang, ini sudah lebih panjang dari kemarin kan ya? Dan emang udah panjang kan? ._. untuk semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab kan- _ **ssu**_? Kuharap sudaahh.. Tidak mengapa Nyanko- _ **san**_ , aku senang membaca _review_ panjang asal tidak _flame_ ~ Btw, berarti _chapter_ kemarin ga dapet _feel_ nya yaa? #sigh *pundung*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Kurohashi y-kun**_ : Sudah ku _post_ _chapter_ selanjutnya- _ **ssu**_. Moga tidak penasaran lagi dengan _chapter_ ini yaaa.. tapi penasaran sama _chapter_ selanjutnya hehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Precious Panda**_ : P-P-Precious- _ **san**_ , kumohon tahan dirimu dalam menghina Akashi- _ **kun**_ dan kumohon tahan dirimu untuk sekadar berpikir untuk menyakatinya. Aku sungguh tidak menginginkan _reader_ ku menjadi model cantik untuk tempat gunting merah Akashi- _ **kun**_. Nah naahh.. Kuroko tidak bisa beralih pada Kise- _ **ssu**_. Ki _**-chan**_ hanya milik Mine- _ **chin**_ _forever~_ Kagami? Boleh juga sarannya, nanti aku tanya bagian _casting_ yaa masih butuh pemain tambahan untuk mendukung fanfic ini agar makin panas atau tidak fufu.. terimakasih sudah disemangatin ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Snow**_ : Kau akan tahu alasan mengapa Akashi selingkuh ketika tabir waktu siap untuk menyingkap kebenarannya Snow- _ **san**_ (?) wkwk.. Akashi menderita? Huumm.. tidak yakin bisa membuat _part_ itu- _ **ssu**_. Snow- _ **san**_ tahu sendirilah bagaimana murninya hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang definisi dari kata benci saja ia tidak tahu apa artinya. Jadi apalah hak saya jika ingin membuat Akashi menderita **kalau** Kuroko saja **mau** memaafkannya nanti? Kalau mau. Sudah terjawab yaaa siapa yang Kise sms hehe.. terimakasih sudah disemangatin ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Rive Eve Akashi**_ : Rive- _ **san**_? _**Nande-desuka?**_ Jangan sediihh.. kumohon. Kau harus tersenyum agar senyummu bisa menulari Kuroko yang saat ini sedang bersedih

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Ratnakartik**_ : Sudah dilanjut dan sudah dibuat lebih panjang hehe.. semoga lebih nikmat lagi ya bacanyaaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..


	4. Midorima

_**Author notes**_ : Holla Minnaaaa~~ Heran menemukanku bukan di hari Sabtu atau Minggu? Itulah kekuatan dari WiFi GRATIS! Sebenernya udah selesai dari dua minggu yang lalu, cumaaaaaannnn.. ngerasa kurang feel di salah satu _chara_ nya. Tapiiiii.. berhubung _editor_ ku nanyain kapan apdet, maka kupersembahkan _chapter_ 4 ku untuk kalian para _readers and reviewers_ ku tercintaaahhh ^^

Selamat menikmati _chapter_ 4 yang sudah kubuaaaattttt ^^ _review_ kalian dari _chapter_ yang sebelumnya kubalas setelah TBC yaaakkk (?)

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ctak.. Ctak..**

 **Ctak.. Ctak..**

 **Ctak.. Ctak..**

Suara _keyboard laptop_ ditekan mendominasi sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala saat pukul 4 pagi. Entahlah, hanya saja pria yang saat ini sedang menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ nya tidak menemukan sebuah alasan yang membuatnya harus menghentikan pekerjaan yang sudah ia kerjakan sejak pukul 5 sore. Dan ia sudah melakukan antisipasi berupa men- _silent_ HP nya agar dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pukul 7 pagi nanti untuk diserahkan pada atasan yang juga sahabatnya, kemudian menghabiskan malam bersama kekasih menyebalkannya.

 _ **Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan**_  
 _ **Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara**_  
 _ **Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru**_

"Tch!" Pria bermahkota hijau itu mendecih sebal mendengar suara kaleng yang dikeluarkan hapenya. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa pelaku yang dengan seenak jidat mengganti nada deringnya pastilah si makhluk pirang terberisik yang pernah ia kenal untuk menandakan sebuah pesan atau telepon yang masuk dari salah satu anggota _Kisedai_ – sebutan untuk kelompok yang berisi para sahabatnya sejak SMA. Namun pria itu tetap melirikkan matanya pada _handphone_ yang kini menampilkan notifikasi adanya pesan yang masuk.

Segera saja ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku terkampret yang memiliki tujuan untuk menggagalkan rencananya malam ini dengan kekasihnya. _Oh Hell_! Midorima – pria pemilik kornea mata berwarna hijau itu sudah tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya selama dua bulan karena kekasihnya yang dikirim ke luar negeri oleh kantor sialnya untuk melakukan _training_ , dan malam ini kekasihnya akan pulang selama seminggu untuk berlibur. Berlibur? Ya! _Training_ sial itu berlangsung selama 6 bulan! Yang berarti Midorima masih harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya selama 4 bulan lagi. Dan siapapun orang kampret yang akan mengganggu _kehangatan_ yang akan ia buat selama seminggu **penuh** , tentu ia akan **bunuh**.

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergerak sama sekali dari pangkal hidungnya sebelum membuka pesan dari sahabat tergelap yang ia miliki.

 **From : AhomineDa(i)kian**

 _ **Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tetsu sudah tahu semuanya. Ia melihat Akashi sedang bersama selingkuhannya saat ia bersama Kise. Jangan menghubungi si manusia titan kecuali kau tidak berhasil mengkonfrontasi Akashi. Murasakibara adalah pilihan dan harapan terakhir kita.**_

Setelah membacanya, Midorima tertegun sebentar dan langsung membuka sebuah _website_ yang telah ia _bookmarks_ pada _laptop_ nya – OHA ASA ONLINE – tentu saja.

"Ck! Pantas saja beritanya jelek! Ternyata hari ini Virgo berada berada di urutan paling bawah- _ **nanodayo**_!" Kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap tajam bayangan yang tercipta dari layar monitor _laptop_ nya yang masuk _mode_ _sleep_.

"Shintarou, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara bernadakan otoriter. "Bukankah malam ini _deadline_ untuk rapat hari ini? Aku sudah membatalkan kencanku malam ini. Dan yang kau lakukan hanya bermain dengan _handphone_ mu?" Midorima memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar terselipnya nada tajam dari perkataan Akashi.

Ia kembali memakai kacamatanya dan menatap Akashi yang kini berjalan masuk menuju salah satu sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja Midorima.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kau tahu- _ **nanodayo**_! Pertama, untuk rapat hari ini aku tidak akan datang karena aku sudah mengajukan cuti untuk seminggu kedepan dimulai hari ini. Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku membantumu di hari cutiku saat ini! Kedua, aku bahkan tidak memegang hape dalam periode 11 jam terakhir, dan kau memprotesku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bermain hape padahal belum 5 menit aku memegangnya! Terakhir, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membatalkan kencanmu itu- _ **nanodayo**_! Lagipula kencan dengan siapa kau jika Kuroko saja malam tadi pergi dengan BakaKise, hm?" Midorima menatap sahabat merahnya dengan sinis.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa aku pergi Shintarou!" jawab Akashi malas, kemudian mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya sendiri. Midorima jengah mendengar jawaban Akashi yang seperti menyepelekan masalah kekasih yang ia miliki.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu- _ **nanodayo**_. Tapi kau harus tau Akashi, bahwa aku menanyakannya hanya karena aku ingin tahu saja. Bukan karena aku kepo atau peduli padamu ataupun Kuroko- _ **nanodayo**_." Akashi tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurannya.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuroko mengetahui bahwa kau bermain di belakangnya?"

Hening . . .

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan kekasih yang kau cintai jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau – pria yang selalu dan akan terus ia percayai menghancurkan dan mengkhianati setiap detik dari rasa percaya yang ia miliki padamu Akashi?"

Hening . . . Akashi menarik salah satu lengannya yang tadi ia jadikan bantalan kepalanya untuk ia letakkan di atas matanya yang kini sudah memejam.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan jika posisi kalian bertukar saat ini? Apa kau bisa membayangkan bila Kuroko yang mengkhianatimu saat ini?"

Hening . . .

"Dan – "

"Shintarou! Terimakasih atas dongeng yang kau bacakan malam ini. Tapi apa boleh kutahu alasan apa yang membuatmu mengangkat topik yang bahkan kita tidak pernah bicarakan sekalipun setelah aku memberitahukan alasannya padamu?" Akashi bertanya dengan acuh.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, yang harus kau tahu alasannya bukanlah karena aku peduli padamu- ** _nanodayo_**. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar! Ini sudah terlalu lama! Harusnya kau sudah menemukan jawaban yang kau cari saat itu- _ **nanodayo**_ " Midorima mulai kesal dengan masihnya ketidak pedulian Akashi terhadap topik yang selama ini **san** **gat** ia ingin bahas.

Hening . . .

"Jika yang kau butuhkan memang bukan Kuroko, tinggalkan dia dan larilah ke dekapan selingkuhanmu itu!" Midorima begitu jijik dan merasa mual saat mengucapkan kata selingkuh. Demi Tuhan! Ia berdoa dan selalu berharap agar ia tidak bisa berpaling dari kekasihnya saat ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Lepaskan Kuroko dan biarkan dia mencari kebahagiannya jika kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan bukan bersama Kuroko. Setidaknya jangan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanmu saja- _ **nanodayo**_!"

Saat Midorima akan kembali melakukan penyerangan secara verbal pada Akashi, tiba-tiba saja sang mantan kapten basket saat SMA nya itu merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dan menatap tajam Midorima yang tentu saja tidak gentar pada tatapan berbeda warna dari Akashi yang sudah ia kenal sejak zaman Sekolah Dasar.

"Shintarou . . . setahuku dirimu tidaklah banyak bicara seperti saat ini. Dan apa pedulimu pada masalahku, hm?"

Midorima membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya – yang lagi-lagi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Aku tekankan hal ini kepadamu lagi Akashi, aku **sangat** tidak peduli padamu- _ **nanodayo**_! Aku peduli pada Kuroko – err maksudku sedikit peduli padanya . Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa tidak bisa di dalam sebuah hutan terdapat dua singa. Tetapi kau – "

" **Diam dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu Shintarou!** Dan asal kau tahu, memang tidak bisa terdapat dua singa jantan di dalam sebuah hutan. **Tapi bisa terdapat dua singa betina di dalamnya, bukan?** " Akashi berujar dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya didukung dengan aura hitam ke-emasan (?) yang membuat Midorima bergidik.

 _Crap! Mata kirinya berkilau!_ Batin Midorima kesal.

Akashi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Midorima, namun berhenti di depannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Midorima.

"Dan Shintarou," Midorima kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi masih pada sofa ruang kerjanya ke arah pria merah yang aura keberadaannya kini membuat risih Midorima.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti bagaimana Tetsuya akan tahu mengenai **Kouki-ku,** asal kau tetap tutup mulutmu mengenai masalah ini sesuai janjimu, Shintarou. Dan satu hal lagi, Tetsuya tidak mungkin memiliki pria lain di saat aku tahu bahwa ia bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mencintai hal lain selain diriku. **Bahkan jika ia mengetahui hal ini, akan kupastikan padamu bahwa Tetsuya akan memaafkanku. Apapun kesalahanku. Karena ia mencintaiku**. **Kau mengerti Shintarou?** " Kemudian Akashi keluar dari ruang kerja Midorima untuk menuju kamar tamu yang biasa ia gunakan jika menginap di rumah sahabat hijaunya itu.

"Aku memang pernah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan tentang perselingkuhanmu pada Kuroko. Dan hal itu kulakukan karena kau berjanji akan memutuskan selingkuhanmu setelah kau menemukan apa yang kau cari. Tapi apakah waktu satu tahun masih tidak cukup untukmu menemukan apa yang kau cari _**Bakashi**_?"

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pagi hari di kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

Paginya Kuroko terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Ia mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum jatuh tertidur yang membuatnya sakit kepala saat ini. Dan setelah mengingatnya, entah mengapa air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Ugh.. ini sakit!" Ujar Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong sambil meremas tubuh bagian dadanya yang terasa amat sesak.

"Kuroko- _ **cchi**_!" Kise terpekik pelan ketika ia melihat Kuroko kembali menangis saat ia baru membuka pintu kamar sahabat vanila nya itu. Langsung saja Kise berlari ke arah pria mungil yang kini mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata. "Kumohon jangan menangis- _ **ssu**_. Kau membuatku ikut merasa sakit juga karenanya." Pria pirang itu langsung meraih kedua tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tapi di sini ra _ **san**_ ya memang sakit Kise- _ **kun**_." Kuroko berujar lirih sambil membawa tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kise ke dadanya. Dan Kise hanya bisa memberi sebuah pelukan untuk Kuroko.

"Apa yang kurang dariku Kise- _ **kun**_?"

"Apa aku kurang sabar dalam menanggapi seringnya ketidak hadiran Sei- _ **kun**_?"

"Apa aku kurang tanggap ketika dirinya membutuhkanku?"

"Apa diriku yang seperti ini tidak mampu melengkapi hari-harinya?"

"Apa sosok yang semalam kulihat mampu mengisi kekurangan yang Sei- _ **kun**_ rasakan yang tak mampu kupenuhi?

"Apa kekecewaan yang kurasakan karena seringnya ia membatalkan banyaknya janji yang kami buat dengan alasan yang entah benar atau tidak jika kupikirkan kembali masih belum cukup untukku sehingga ia memberikan rasa kecewa yang lebih dari biasanya?"

"Apa Kise- _ **kun**_?"

"Apa?"

Kuroko berujar frustasi dengan nada lelah di akhir pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa memererat pelukannya pada Kuroko sebagai bentuk dukungan moral terhadapnya. Dan suara cempreng kembali terdengar di fanfik ini *dihajar _fans_ Kise*.

 _ **Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan**_  
 _ **Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara**_  
 _ **Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru**_

Kuroko melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kise kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil tempat ia biasa menaruh ponselnya karena mendengar dering ponsel yang Kise pasang pada seluruh anggota Kisedai untuk menandakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka menghubungi satu sama lainnya

Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengatur napasnya agar normal ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ya Sei- _ **kun**_?"

" _Tetsuya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu pagi ini untuk mengantarmu ke kantor. Aku ada rapat pagi ini dengan para direksi bersama Shintarou._ "

Kuroko terdiam tidak menjawab. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata biru mudanya. Jujur saja, ia bingung. SANGAT BINGUNG. Bisakah ia percaya dengan alasan yang diucapkan kekasihnya saat ini? Bagaimana jika pagi ini ia tidak bisa mengantar Kuroko karena sedang bersama pria yang tadi malam ia lihat? Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan kembali menarik napas panjang secara perlahan.

"Tak apa Sei- _ **kun**_. Semangat untuk rapat pagi ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Midorima- _ **kun**_."

"Terima kasih atas semangatnya sayang. Kututup yaa. I Love You Tetsuya."

Napas Kuroko terasa tercekat. Kekasihnya mengucapkan kata cinta yang memang sudah biasa ia dengar setiap harinya. Tapi apakah dirinya merupakan satu-satunya sosok yang kekasihnya ucapkan kata cinta? Apakah pria mungil yang semalam kekasihnya cium juga mendapatkannya? Ugh! Seketika itu juga Kuroko merasakan perutnya melilit dan mual.

" _Tetsuya_?" suara di seberang _**san**_ a kembali membawa Kuroko dari dunia imajinasinya.

"I Love You Too, Sei- _ **kun**_." Kuroko mencengkram erat dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak mampu menopangnya saat ini dan membuat ia terjatuh terduduk saat sosok kekasihnya memutuskan sambungan telepon sesaat setelah Kuroko membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Sedangkan Kise hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Tak ingin melihat wajah sedih yang anehnya tetap datar disaat yang bersamaan (?) dan ia juga tak ingin mengganggu momen saat Kuroko mengeluarkan semua rasa sesaknya. Tapi setelah ini, Kise pastikan tidak ada air mata yang akan mengalir dari sahabat mungilnya. Karena Kise dan anggota Kisedai lainnya – kecuali Akashi tentu saja, akan mengajarkan pada Kuroko bagaimana cara untuk bertahan sekaligus menyerang.

Ya, Kise akan pastikan bahwa Akashi akan menerima rasa **SAKIT** dan **KEHILANGAN** yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini.

 **TBC.**

 **Review GRATIS loh. . . *** ketawa garing *****

* * *

.

OHMAIGAD DEMI APA AKU BISA NULIS SEPANJANG INIII? Wkwk.. sebenernya belum bisa sih. Ini dua _chapter_ yang kujadikan satu karenaaaa..

Author : *ngirim naskah chapter 4* " _Please be advice-_ _ **ssu**_!"

Editor- _ **chin**_ : " _New_ chappie?"

Author : Hum..

Setengah jam kemudian,

Editor- _ **chin**_ : "Kurang panjang."

JEDAARRR! Author kesambar petir.

Author : "Hei Editor- _ **chin**_ , kau _readers_ emangnya? Kau Editor- _ **ssu**_! Jangan ikutan minta dipanjangin -_-"

Dan setelah pembicaraan lebih lanjut, akhirnya saya mengalah pada si Editor- _ **chin**_ untuk menambah ceritanya untuk _chapter_ ini dengan menggabungkan _chapter_ berikutnya -_- #sigh.

Jadiii.. hayo ngaku siapa yang kenal sama Editor-ku dan menyogoknya agar aku memanjangkan ceritanya? Ayo ngaku, Ayo ngakuuuu! Wkwk..

Canda ya _readers-_ _ **tachi**_. Soooo... _let's reply your reviews guys~~_

* * *

.

 _ **Snow**_ _ **:**_ Humm.. iya nih Snow- _ **san**_ , semua Kisedai sudah tahu kalau Akashi berselingkuh hehe.. Alasan Akashi selingkuh? Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi Snow- _ **san**_ fufu.. *evil laugh* Mengenai Murasakibara yang akan melabrak Akashi, aku juga belum dapet gambarannya #eh(?) Aku juga ga terima si Bakashi satu itu menyakiti Kuroko- _ **kun**_! Dasar mata belang sialan! # **CRASH** *gunting merah nyampe di dinding kamar _Author_ * mengenai Midorima yang _**tsundere**_ pas lagi marah, maaf banget gabisa memenuhinya yaa.. Abisnya aku bingung kalau orang marah tapi _**tsundere**_ itu macem mana -_- Maafkan diriku yang belum mampu memenuhi harapanmu dan _readers_ lainnya Snow- _ **san**_. *bungkuk berkali-kali*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Akashi Sorata**_ : _**M-maji ka**_? Seriusan seru? Terimakasih Sorata- _ **san**_ *nangis haru dipelukan Aomine- _ **cchi**_ * semoga _chapter_ ini juga seru yaa hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Seventyone Square**_ : Wkwk.. senang membuat Anda tertawa SS- _ **san**_. Kalau begitu, apa _chapter_ satu ini sudah membuatmu sedikit sedih? Kalau belum, tunggu saja yaa hehe.. tapi jangan terlalu berharap saya akan membuat Anda menangis karena fanfic saya, karena jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat _scene_ sedih apalagi sampai membuat orang lain menangis T_T. Aomine- _ **cchi**_ oo? Apa maksudmu oon? Wkwk.. kalau Aomine pintar, ia akan terlalu sempurna ketika ber _ **san**_ ding dengan saya (?) #abaikan. Sudah dilanjut yaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Shirota Strain**_ : Terimakasih Shirota- _ **san**_ ^^ semoga _chapter_ ini termasuk _nice_ juga ya bagimu hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Aishary**_ : Terimakasih atas pujian serta dukunganmu Aishary- _ **san**_ ^^ hehe.. _**E-Etto**_ , aku memang akan memberikan sebuah hukuman untuk Akashi. Namun jangan terlalu berharap aku akan memberikan pembalasan yang kejam pada Akashi yaa.. karena hatiku tuh 11-12 sama Kuroko soal kebaikan hati (?) *ditendang* mengenai _chapter_ banyak atau enggaknya, masih liat nanti ya Aishary- _ **san**_ hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Precious Panda**_ : Akashi makin nyebelin saja di chapter sebelumnya? _Well_ , lebih nyebelin mana sama _chapter_ yang ini? Wkwk.. _Of course_ semua Kisedai sayang sama Kuro- _ **chin**_ - _ **ssu**_! _Leader_ nya aja sampe jatuh cinta hehe.. yaa kata orang kan memang jangan sampai membuat orang diam/cuek marah, karena marahnya mereka menyeramkan, yaa jadi jangan nantangin Murasakibara deh hehe.. aku ga akan ngehancurin Akashi- _ **ssu**_! Karena jika Akashi hancur, Kuroko akan merasa hancur juga. Mengertilah, Kuroko sangat mencintai Akashi ._.v Kalau membuat Akashi semenyesal mungkin, sudah ada dalam _planning_ ku- _ **ssu**_. Jadi tenang saja Precious- _ **san**_ hehe.. terimakasih sudah bilang cerita _random_ saya seru *kembali nangis haru*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Iftiyan Herliani253**_ : Jangan menangis Iftiyan- _ **san**_ , harusnya aku yang menangis karena merasa bersyukur telah ditemukan olehmu (?) *padahal yang ditemuin ff nya, bukan _author_ nya* #sigh dan harapan Anda sangat terkabul mengenai Kuroko yang bukan maso, karena siapa yang bisa merasa nikmat ketika disakiti? Dan kalau masalah galau, Kuroko pasti galau lah ya, dan agak berlarut-larut sih kalau menurutku. Lima tahun boo pacaran dan ternyata udah diselingkuhin setahun! Kalau cuman galau sejam atau dua jam mah jago, aku mah gabisa bang kalau begitu *INI APAAAHH?* Kagami yaa? Nanti kutanyain kembali ya ke bagian _casting_ untuk perlu pemain tambahan atau engga, hehe.. ini sudah dipanjangin- _ **ssu**_! Terimakasih atas pujian dan semangatnya ^^ *makin semangat nulis*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Atin350**_ : Sudah dipanjangin- _ **ssu**_! ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Nyanko Kawaii**_ : Huaahh.. ternyata kita sepemikiran ya Nyanko- _ **san**_ , fufu.. *evil smirk, evil laugh* wkwk.. saya tahu kok yang kemarin belum panjang ceritanya. Ya cuman itu Nyanko- _ **san**_ , inspirasiku tuh suka seenaknya kalau datang dan pergi #sigh gapapa kalau banyak maunya Nyanko- _ **san**_ , dengan begitu hayati bisa melakukan improvisasi menjadi _author_ yang lebih baik lagi *kedip-kedip manja* wkwk.. aku mengerti- _ **ssu**_ , *dijelasin editor- _ **chin**_ sih sebenernya hehe..* sudah apdeeetttt ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 ** _XxxgakusahtauxxX_** : Alasan Akashi selingkuh hanya bisa dijawab oleh Akashi sendiri- ** _ssu_**. Tapi aku juga tahu sih sebenernya hehe.. tapi aku hanya akan kasih tahu kalau kalau kau tetap mengikuti fanfik ini Gakusa- ** _san_** * _evil smirk_ * Apdet kilat? Wohoo.. ini sangat kilat bukan? dan lebih panjang juga kan _chapter_ ini? *bales pupi ais ( _puppy eyes)_ * wkwk.. AkaKuro kok tenang saja! Karena saya lebih takut sama _Editor- **chin**_ ku dibanding Akashi fufu..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..


	5. Furihata

**Author's Note:** Yaa minna-chin mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ya. Mohon maaf juga tidak bisa balas review kalian semua! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!^^ Read and Review?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** _ **Sho-ai / BL**_ (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _By : Neutral Kingdom_**

* * *

 ** _F_** ** _urihata's POV_**

Aku tahu ini salah,

Tapi Aku mencintainya.

Aku tahu ini jahat,

Tapi Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menginginkannya.

Aku tahu ini menyakiti perasaan orang lain,

Tapi Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** ** _ON_**

Aku mengenalya saat ia menyelamatkanku dari mantan kekasihku yang _abusive_. Saat itu aku sedang meminta putus pada mantanku sebut saja ia Elric.

Namun, ia menolak untuk putus dan akhirnya menghajarku di depan sebuah bar tempat biasa kami bertemu. Saat itu aku sudah pasrah jika Elric akan menghjarku sampai mati. Karena jujur saja, fisikku yang kecil takkan mampu melawan besar tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat itu.

Dan saat itulah ia datang. Walau samar, aku dapat melihat bahwa seorang pria dengan rambut merah langsung menghajar mantanku tersebut.

"Kau lihat itu? Masalah ukuran tubuh tidak menghalangi kemenangan mutlakku." Aku mendengar orang itu berujar dengan nada angkuh.

Sedang menyindir diriku kah? Sial!

"Sial! Kemana dia pergi?" Oh! Sekarang dia mengumpat dengan nada marah. Apa? Kenapa? Karena mantanku kabur? Atau kenapa?

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku diangkat dan kesadaranku perlahan menghilang.

Paginya aku terbangun dan sadar bahwa aku bukan berada di kamar apartemenku.

 ** _Furihata's POV End._**

KRIEEETT . . .

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mengiringinya terdengar mengalun di dalam ruangan yang Furihata huni saat ini.

"Sudah bangun, **_Hime_**?" suara yang Furihata kenal sebagai penyelamatnya bertanya dengan nada yang Furihata langsung sukai sejak ia pertama kali mendengarnya tadi malam.

Furihata berusaha merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk. Dan dengan senang hati, pria merah yang belum Furihata tahu identitasnya hingga saat ini membantunya setelah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Furihata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bisa memanggilku Juurou. Kau?"

"Furihata Kouki. Kau bisa memanggilku Kouki." Furihata berujar lemah. Akashi kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak lapar, tapi kau harus makan sampai bubur ini habis. Dan ucapanku adalah mutlak." Furihata menelan ludahnya dengan takut. Oh Mai Gat! Dia terjebak dengan orang otoriter. Namun ia tetap memenuhi permintaan orang tersebut.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah propertiku." Ujar Akashi dengan nada mutlak. Dan lagi-lagi Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk walau tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'propertiku' yang Akashi ucapkan.

Dan sejak saat itu, Akashi dan Furihata sering melakukan komunikasi. Entah itu hanya sms, telepon, makan bersama atau hal lainnya. Hingga suatu hari...

"Kouki..."

"Ya?" Furihata langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya membereskan meja makan setelah ia dan Akashi makan malam ketika Akashi memanggilnya.

Saat Furihata menghampiri Akashi yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa apartemennya, ia kaget karena Akashi yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Oke, Akashi memeluk dirinya bukanlah hal yang aneh. Mereka sudah sering berpelukan bahkan berciuman bibir pun sudah Furihata anggap biasa. Tapi saat ini, Furihata merasa ada yang berbeda dari Akashi. Entahlah. Dan benar saja apa yang ia pikirkan. Akashi menarik dirinya hingga jatuh di atas sofa dengan sang dominan yang berada di atasnya.

" _I want you tonight_." Ucap Akashi dengan nada rendah yang membuat Furihata merinding. Bukan merinding karena takut. Tapi karena ia tahu apa yang Akashi inginkan saat ini dan sialnya ia pun menginginkannya. Bahkan ia sudah sering bermimipi untuk melakukannya dengan sang penyelamat jiwanya.

Setelah adegan Rate M tejadi, Akashi mendekap erat Furihata dari belakang yang tengah kelelahan akibat ulahnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri di kegiatan pertama mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Juurou ** _-kun_**." Bisik Furihata namun masih dapat didengar oleh sang dominan.

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?" jawab Akashi di pundak Furihata.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Furihata sendu. "Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Tegas Furihata.

"Tidurlah Kouki." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus lembut punggung polosnya Walau kecewa pernyataan cintanya tidak dijawab setelah adegan 'panas' mereka, Furihata membalikkan dirinya hingga menghadap dada bidang pria yang ia anggap kekashinya mulai malam ini. Masa bodoh Akashi sudah memiliki kekasih. Yang ia tahu bahwa dirinya menginginkan Akashi, dan Akashi pun menginginkan dirinya.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

"WAAA! Aku terlambat!" Furihata yang panik tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas di depannya dan malah langsung menyebrang, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sebuah mobil berwarna hijau muda sedang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

 **TIIIIIII** **IINNNNN!** **!**

Furihata menoleh saat suara keras klakson memasuki gendang telinganya. Namun jarak Furihata dan mobil tersebut hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima sentimeter, dan Furihata sudah pasrah karenanya.

Hingga...

 **BRUKK..**

Ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh ke aspal dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sadar bahwa ia terjatuh bukan karena tertabrak, tapi karena seseorang yang menariknya. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun selain seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan berdiri di depan sebuah supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya saat ini sambil bolak-balik entah melakukan apa.

"Ano... bisakah kau bangun dari atas tubuhku?" Furihata melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah melihat ke bawah dirinya, dan...

"Huaaaa! Siapa kau?" Furihata kaget dan langsung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya karena ternyata ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena dirinya menimpa seseorang. Dan parahnya lagi ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Furihata saat melihat kedua siku pria yang tadi menolongnya berdarah.

"Humm, kau tenang saja." Jawab pria tersebut dengan tersenyum datar (?)

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Furihata sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih kembali"

Hening...

"Ah sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana jika aku menemanimu ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengobati lukamu lalu kita makan siang bersama?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tetapi aku sedang pergi bersama temanku."

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu kok!" Furihata sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah."

Pria tersebut kemudia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menekan beberapa tombol di hp-nya lalu menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu sepanjang yang tangannya bisa. Furihata yang bingung melihat itu akhirnya mengerti, karena di tempatnya berdiri ia bisa mendengar suara cempreng dan keras dari HP pria di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise ** _-kun_**. Sekarang jika kau ingin ikut denganku, berjalanlah ke arah rambu lalu lintas yang tepat berada 50 meter dari supermarket yang ingin kita datangi tadi." Setelah itu pria di depan Furihata mematikan telepon yang tadi ia gunakan dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"A...ano.. kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Furihata Kouki." Furihata mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Aku—"

"Kuroko ** _-cchi..._**!" suara cempreng memekakan telinga terdengar daaann.. "BRUKK!" sosok pria di depannya dipeluk erat oleh seorang pria pirang yang tadi ia lihat di depan supermarket.

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_** jangan menghilang tiba-tiba- ** _ssu_**! Aku khawatir. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hwaaa! Kenapa sikumu berdarah- ** _ssu_**? Aku harus menelepon ambulans- ** _ssu_**!"

"Kise- ** _kun_**."

"Hwaa...bagaimana jika tanganmu terlambat ditangani dan akhirnya harus diamputasi?"

"Kise- ** _kun_**."

"Aku pasti akan dibunuh Kisedai- ** _ssu_**!"

"Aaah...Aomine bergandengan dengan siapa disana?"

"Apa? Mana, Kuroko- ** _cchi_**? Mana? Dasar pria hitam sialan. Berani sekali ia bergandeng tangan dengan orang lain setelah aku pernah memaafkannya." Kini fokus Kise berubah menjadi melihat keadaan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Dimana Aomine- ** _cchi_** , Kuroko- ** _cchi_**?"

"Di kantornya, sedang menangani kasus tentu saja, Kise- ** _kun_**."

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_** jahat- ** _ssu_**!"

"Kise-kun tolong bersikap dewasa. Di depan kita ada Furihata- ** _kun_**."

"Furihata? Siapa?" Kuroko menjawab dengan menunjuk seorang pria kecil yang _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan antik Kise.

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_**..." ucap Kise dengan suara tertahan.

" _Behave_ , Kise- ** _kun_**." Jawab Kuroko dengan suara datar namun tak ingin dibantah. Tatapan Kise pun berubah menjadi tajam saat kembali menatap Furihata. Dan Furihata pun jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda pirang yang baru ia lihat.

"Ayo, Kuroko- ** _cchi_** , kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu." Ajak Kise dengan suara tegas yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya

"Kita akan pergi dengan Furihata- ** _kun_** , Kise- ** _kun_** "

"Tapi Kuroko- ** _cchi_** , kita tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain yang baru kita kenal- ** _ssu_**!" Kise merajuk

"Aah..kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ini Kise Ryouta —seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Kise- ** _kun_** , ini Furihata- ** _kun_** " Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai apa pada Furihata. Namun ia akan mengikuti apapun yang Kuroko inginkan saat ini. Karena baginya Kuroko adalah prioritas utamanya, bahkan pria hitam tercintanya akan ada di urutan nomor dua jika ingin dibandingkan dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya? Namamu Tetsuya?" tanya Furihata dengan nada ragu.

"Hum.. ada yang salah, Furihata- ** _kun_**?"

" ** _Iie_**! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit atau klinik terdekat dari sini."

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di salah satu rumah sakit terdekat dan Kuroko langsung ditangani oleh dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tersebut yang _notabene_ merupaka ayah Midorima. Karena hal itulah disana mereka tidak perlu mengantri karena rumah sakit yang mereka datangi adalah milik ayah sahabat mereka.

Setelah dua puluh menit terlewati dengan keheningan yang anehnya tak ingin Kise pecahka antara dirinya dan Furihata di ruang tunggu, Kuroko akhirnya keluar dengan siku yang sudah diperban.

"Tetsuya, jangan lupa minum obatnya! Jangan melakukan hal yang memberatkan kedua leganmu. Minta tolonglah pada seseorang dan jangan memaksakan diri jika kau merasakan lenganmu sakit. Dan ini! Ambilah _vanilla milkshake_ ini, aku memberikannya karena minuman ini adalah _lucky item_ mu hari ini. Dan aku bukan perhatian padamu Tetsuya, tapi ini kulakukan murni karena profesionlitas sebagai seorang dokter!"

"Aah...Paman Shinichi persis seperti Midorima- ** _cchi_** ssu. Hahahaha."

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta? Aku ini Midorima juga jika kau ingat!" Ucap dokter Shinichi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"AHAHAHAHA" tawa Kise semakin keras. Kuroko menyikut pelan Kise yang tawanya makin tak terkontrol.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan paman hari ini. Maaf karena merepotkanmu." Kuroko berujar sopan sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Ya...ya...ya... Pulang dan istirahatlah! Aku masih memiliki pasien yang lain selain di sini!"

Setelah itu tinggalah mereka bertiga dalam keheningan. Hingga keheningan tersebut pecah karena sebuah lagu dengan suara cempreng yang bisa kita tebak adalah suara Kise terdengar. Namun karena Kise tidak merasa bahwa hp-nya bergetar, otomomatis HP yang menyala adalah milik Kuroko. Kuroko menarik napasnya perlahan, kemudian menggeser tombol _dial_ hijau di layar HP nya.

" Ya, Sei- ** _kun_**?"

"_"

"Aku sedang diluar bersama Kise- ** _kun_**."

"_"

"Tak apa, Sei- ** _kun_**. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau sampai tidak bisa makan siang di luar bersamaku, pasti _meeting_ -mu belum selesai, kan?"

"_"

"Ya, Sei- ** _kun_**. Aku juga—mencintaimu." Setelah Kuroko menurunkan Hp nya dari telinganya, kini kembali terdengar dering HP entah milik siapa.

"Ya, Juurou- ** _kun_**?"

"_"

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit."

"_"

"Tidak, Juurou- ** _kun_**. Aku tidak apa-apa!" Furihata menjawab dengan lembut dan diiringi oleh tawa bahagia. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria biru muda dihadapannya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku memang sempat akan tertabrak mobil, tapi seseorang menyelamatkanku, dan dialah yang terluka saat ini."

"_"

"Aaah... aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, Juurou- ** _kun_**. Aku akan makan bersama penolongku."

"_"

"Hei... jangan merajuk seperti itu _love_ "

"_"

"Jangan mempertanyakan perasaanku jika kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"_"

"Oke, semangat kerjanya, Juurou- ** _kun_** "

"_"

"Ya...ya...ya... Aku mencintaimu! Selalu!"

 **SNAP** **!**

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar ucapan Furihata . GILA! Apa fantasi terliarnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Kekasihnya mengatakan cinta pada orang lain! _Crap_! Perut Kuroko kembali mual.

"Kurok- ** _cchi_** kenapa-ssu?"

Furihata yang baru selesai menerima telepon dari kekasihnya memandang Kuroko khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko- ** _kun_**?" tanya Furihata khawatir sambil memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Jangan sentuh Kuroko- ** _cchi_** _-_ ** _ssu_**!" Bentak Kise keras menyingkirkan tangan Furihata kasar. Furihata yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget.

Kuroko yang melihat Kise membentak Furihata langsung berusaha untuk bersikap normal kembali, walau kenyataannya ia masih merasakan mual karena mendengar pembicaraan antara kekasihnya—yang Kuroko tahu dengan jelas adalah kekasihnya saat ini—Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi Kuroko harus menyingkirkan rasa mual dan perasaan ingin meng- _annihilate_ rumah sakit saat ini demi mendapatkan secuil informasi mengenai kekasih dari kekasihnya saat ini.

Bingung dengan dua paragraf di atas? Sengaja fufufu...

(edtr: dasar author kmvrt)

"Maafkan aku, Kise- ** _kun_** , Furihata- ** _kun_**. Aku jika sedang mual tidak bisa jika ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Sebab aku akan bertambah mual." Kuroko mejelaskan dengan nada datar dan jari tengah yang menumpu jari telunjuk dibelakang kepalanya dengan bersikap seolah-olah ia sedang menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Ooh.. seperti itu rupanya." Furihata beujar dengan nada tidak yakin. Sedangkan Kise hanya diam dan meningatkan dirinya kembali bahwa ia akan mengikuti apapun yang ingin Kuroko lakukan saat ini.

"Tawaran makan siang bersamamu apa masih berlaku Furihata- ** _kun_**?" Tanya Kuroko ramah walau tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Jika kondisimu memungkinkan, tentu saja aku tawaran tersebut masih berlaku Kuroko- ** _kun_**."

"Ayo, Kise- ** _kun_**!" ajak Kuroko sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Kise erat. Berharap sahabtanya mengerti akan sinyal yang Kuroko berikan sebagai permintaan akan dukungan dari sahabatnya. Sangking eratnya tangan Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kise, mereka mengabaikan tatapan mata curiga yang Furihata berikan pada sepasang pria yang berjalan didepannya.

* * *

"Kau mau pesan apa, Furihata- ** _kun_**?" tanya Kuroko stelah mereka bertiga tiba di restoran.

"Umm.. _chicken teriyaki_ saja."

"Kau, Kise- ** _kun_**?"

" _Sushi salmon_ dan **_ocha_**. Dan Kuroko- ** _cchi_** dilarang minum _vanilla milkshake-_ _ **ssu**_! Kau sudah meminumnya satu gelas tadi saat di rumah sakit jika kau lupa."

"Um.. tapi aku sedang tidak berselera makan Kise- ** _kun_**."

"Akan kulaporkan pada paman Shinichi jika Kuroko ** _-cchi_** tidak mau makan- ** _ssu_**!" Kuroko cemberut. Tentu saja Kuroko cemberut, karena jika benar Kise menelepon ayah dari Midorima Shintarou, sudah PASTI Kuroko akan diceramahi hampir seharian. Selalu seperti itu jika Kuroko sakit dan tidak mau diatur pola makan dan obatnya.

"Kau menang, Kise- ** _kun_**. Aku akan memesan **_ramen_** dan **_ocha_**." Kise tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Setelah Kuroko selesai menuliskan pesanan terakhir mereka, Kise mengambil kertas tersebut dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. (kalau bingung sistem restonya, bayangin aja sistem di sol*aria ya)

Dan keheningan yang terjadi antara Kuroko dan Furihata pun terpecah setelah Kise datang dan memegang kening Kuroko.

"Tidak demam."

"Aku memang tidak sakit, Kise- ** _kun_**. Yang sakit adalah sikuku dan daerah sekitar lenganku yang sedikit lecet jika kau lupa." Jawab Kuroko sambl menyingkirkan tangan Kise dari keningnya.

Secepat Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Kise, secepat itu juga Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Tapi tanganmu terasa dingin sekali- ** _ssu_**!" ujar Kise lembut sambil meniup-niup kedua tangan Kuroko. Furihata yang melihat itu menjadi gugup sendiri. Ia menjadi berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah obat nyamuk untuk Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Furihata spontan yang langsung menutup mulutnya. "Maafkan pertanyaanku yang lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Furihata- ** _kun_**."

"Jadi... kalian?" lanjut Furihata.

"Tolong rahasiakan mengenai diriku dan Kise- ** _kun_** ya, Furihata- ** _k_** ** _un_**." Jawab Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Tentu" walau tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberian Kuroko, Furihata tetap mengiyakannya.

Dan Kise melepas tangan Kuroko saat dua orang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

" ** _Itadakimasu_** "

"Jadi.. Furihata- ** _kun_** sudah memiliki kekasih juga?" tanya Kuroko untuk membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan saat mereka makan bersama.

Furihata mengangguk membenarkan karena mulutnya yang sedang terisi oleh makanan.

"Sudah Kuroko- ** _kun_** "

"Ooh. Sudah berapa lama kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Hm.. Tanggal 18 April nanti berarti menjadi 1,5 tahun hehe... Doakan saja agar kami langgeng dan romantis seperti kalian berdua." Furihata menjawab dengan tersenyum cerah dan tidak melihat cengkraman tangan pada sendok Kuroko yang makin mengerat.

"Waah satu setengah tahun sudah cukup lama juga ya Furihata-kun." Imbuh Kise ceria.

"Kalau cukup lama kurasa belum. Lama dalam sebuah hubungan dalam padanganku adalah selamanya. Sedangkan aku baru mengenal Juurou- ** _kun_** selama 2,5 tahun. Perjalanan kami masih cukup lama untuk menjadi selamanya hehe.."

"Dua setengah tahun ya?" Bisik Kuroko yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian sudah berapa lama bersama?" tanya Furihata yang sudah merasa lebih santai.

"Kami mengenal sejak 1 SMA- ** _ssu_**! Saat itu aku baru masuk tim basket dan Kuroko- ** _cchi_** menjadi mentorku." Kise mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Furihata.

Dan pembicaraan sore itu pun berlangsung hingga malam tiba.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang Furihata-kun."

"Wahh.. ternyata sudah malam haha.. aku juga harus segera pulang. Jika tidak, Juurou- ** _kun_** pasti akan marah."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

"Hanya jika ia sedang lelah saja daann.. uumm.. kau tau, jika kebutuhannya sedang ingin dipenuhi." Jawab Furihata dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

Wajah Kuroko mengeras mendengarnya. Ia bukan pria polos sehingga tidak mengetahui apa maksud 'kebutuhan' yang Furihata katakan. Kise yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Kuroko pun langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko yang terkepal tanpa pemiliknya ketahui.

"Kuroko- ** _kun_**?" panggil Furihata yang aneh melihat keterdiaman Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya Furihata- ** _kun_**?"

"Tak ada. Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah menolongku. Dan semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita"

"Tentu saja- **ssu**! Kita kan sudah bertukar e-mail dan nomor hape. Jadi kita bisa berkomunikasi dan bertemu kapanpun kita mau." Kise menjawab menggantikan Kuroko.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari restoran dan berpisah di luar karena arah pulang mereka yang berbeda. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Kuroko berbalik dan menatap punggung Furihata dengan sendu.

* * *

Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat kuningnya mengawasi dari arah sofa kamarnya walau terlihat sedang memainkan hapenya dan tidak memedulikan apa yang Kuroko lakukan.

"Kau tahu Kise- ** _kun_** , kejadian dua setengah tahun lalu saat kau marah pada Aomine- ** _kun_** karena menurutmu dia telah berselingkuh darimu dan akhirnya kau mabuk dan memintaku untuk menjemputmu di bar?"

Kise terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setelah mengingat kejadian yang disebutkan oleh Kuroko.

 ** _FLASHBACK ON_**

"Ahomine- ** _cchi_** berengsek! Dasar pria sialan! Kenapa si hitam itu berani-beraninya berbohong padaku? Katanya ia sudah membenci yang namanya wanita, tapi terkutuklah kelakuannya yang dengan seenak kulit dekilnya memeluk mesra seorang wanita di depan bar tempat dia berjanji bertemu. Hueeeeeee! Sakit Ahomine- ** _cchi_**!" Kise memegang sebuah gelas dengan isi _vodka_ sambil meraung-raung.

Ya, pada saat itu Aomine mengajak Kise untuk merayakan _anniversarry_ di salah satu bar tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan yeah malam bersama juga, serta kehangatan bersama (?) abaikan fakta terakhir.

Tetapi saat Kise ingin memasuki bar, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan warna rambut _peach_ yang bisa Kise katakan _bitch_ sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Aomine dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Dan sang kekasih dengan seenak kulit hitamnya melingkarkan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus lembut kepala si _peach bitch_.

Langsung saja Kise melangkah gusar ke arah Aomine dan melepaskan pelukan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang merusak matanya dan telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"KAU! DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Daann.. Duagh! Kise meninju Aomine hingga pria itu terjatuh. Kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut langsung angkat kaki dengan meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah ia buat tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya mata yang menyaksikan apa yang ia lakukan. Aomine yang masih terkejut belum bisa berbuat apapun, namun ketika ia mendengar suara sumpah serapah dengan nada nyaring yang sangat ia kenal, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang memilih untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi dengan taksi tersebut.

"FU*K!" Aomine menyisir helaian rambutnya kasar. Dan wanita _peach_ tersebut datang menghampiri Aomine dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa aku menyebabkan masalah yang besar Dai- ** _kun_**?" Aomine menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku akan berbohong jika menjawab tidak. Dia kekasihku. Dan aku sangat mencintainya." Aku Aomine dengan nada frustasi.

"Yah, aku bisa melihatnya. Baiklah untuk masalah Kotaro- ** _kun_** bisa kita bicarakan besok. Kau carilah kekasihmu itu dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua. Maaf karena menambah masalahmu di hari bahagiamu. Tapi . . ." Aomine menatap wanita yang kini makin mendekat ke arah telinganya dengan bingung.

"Ku dengar, _make up sex so hot._ " Dan _Blush!_ Entah ada yang bisa melihat warna _pink_ di kulit _dim_ Aomine atau tidak, tapi untuk sesaat wajah Aomine memanas karena mendengar suara provokasi dari sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Ahaha.. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye Dai- ** _kun_**!"

"Amane sialan!" umpat Aomine malu sambil menutup wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara**_

 _ **ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan**_

 _ **Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da**_

 _ **sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara**_

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

Kuroko yang sedang bermesraan dengan novel yang baru dibelinya langsung melirikkan matanya pada _handphone_ yang berada di sampingnya untuk melihat sang pengganggu kehangatan yang sedang ia jalin dengan sang novel.

Dan ketika ia tahu bahwa sahabat pirangnya yang menelpon, ia langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa peduli bahwa ia belum menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca pada novel tersebut.

"Halo Kise- ** _kun_**. Ada apa?"

"Tolong aku- ** _ssu_**. Ini rasanya sesak sekali huhu.."

"Kise- ** _kun_** ada di mana saat ini?"

"Apa kau akan menjemputku jika kuberitahu keberadaanku saat ini Kuroko- ** _cchi_**?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menghubungi Aomine- ** _kun_** untuk menjemputmu."

" _NOOOOOOO!_ Jangan si brengsek itu kumohon!" Kuroko berjengit dan langsung menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya saat Kise mulai mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menjemputmu."

" ** _Yatta_**! Kuroko- ** _cchi_** yang terbaik- ** _ssu_**!"

"Sekarang beritahu aku di mana Kise- ** _kun_** saat ini."

"Aku ada di bar Karawachi- ** _ssu_**."

"Baiklah tunggu aku datang. Jangan berbuat macam-macam sampai aku datang. Kise- ** _kun_** mengerti?"

" ** _Haaaaa'iiii_**!"

Dan sambungan telepon pun berhenti. Selanjutnya Kuroko kembali mendekatkan _handphone_ nya di telinganya.

"Sei- ** _kun_**?"

"Ya Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Akan kuluangkan waktu untukmu sayang. Ada apa?" wajah Kuroko menghangat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menjemput Kise- ** _kun_** di bar Karawachi. Kau mau ikut?"

"Itu pertanyaan retoris Tetsuya. Jawabannya hanya iya, bukan? Permintaanmu mutlak untukku sayang." Dan wajah Kuroko kembali menghangat mendengarnya. "Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi di depan pintumu. **_Jaa_**."

" ** _Jaa_** "

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian Akashi dan Kuroko pun sampai di bar Kiseki dan langsung menemukan pria pirang itu dengan dikelilingi beberapa pria yang mencoba melakukan _hit_ padanya.

Akashi memandang malas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat berharap sahabat biru tua nya ada di sini sekarang dan menghajar beberapa pria yang mencoba mengganggu kekasihnya.

"Anoo.. permisi. Kami ingin lewat." Ujar Kuroko datar. Dan suaranya mampu mengalihkan perhatian yang tadinya terarah pada Kise beralih ke arah Kuroko.

"Aaahh.. ada _cutie_ lagi di sini."

"Waah.. iya kau benar. Bagaimana jika kau bermain dengan kami? Teman pirangmu yang satu ini sulit sekali untuk diajak bermain." Ajak pria kedua sambil merangkul pundak Kuroko.

"Betul-betul. Bagaimana jika kita bermain dengan dia saja? Dia tidak kalah manisnya kok." Ujar pria ketiga sambil menyentuh dagu Kuroko.

" ** _Arra_**.. kalian bosan hidup, huh?" Akashi berbicara dengan nada _sing a song_ sambil mengacungkan sebuah belati ke arah tiga pria d hadapannya.

"HUH? KAU KIRA SIAPA BERANI MENGANCAMKU?" ancam pria pertama sambil berjalan ke arah Akashi yang dengan santainya melempar belati yang ia pegang dan menggores leher pria tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Harusnya aku membawa _magnum*_ ku malam ini. Kenapa aku hanya membawa belati itu saja?" Keluh Akashi.

"Ma-maafkan kami.." tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, tiga pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, Akashi mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, tiga pria yang mencoba mengganggu kekasihku harus kau beri pelajaran yang tidak mungkin mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka."

Semoga siapapun yang ditelepon Akashi tadi bisa menemukan tiga orang yang bahkan tidak Akashi sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Karena jika tidak, bisa berbahaya kalau Akashi sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengurusi sampah macam mereka.

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_** _!_ Hueeee... " Kise menjerit senang dengan suara mabuk dan langsung berhambur untuk memeluk sahabatnya.

"Simpan tangismu itu Kise. Kita keluar dari sini." Perintah Akashi datar dan langsung berbalik arah menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"Ayo Kise- ** _kun_**." Ajak Kuroko datar sambil menggandeng tangan Kise untuk keluar dari bar.

Saat berada di luar, Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di ujung jalan.

"Ada apa Sei- ** _kun_**?" tanya Kuroko saat ia hanya melihat bahwa sepasang –mungkin kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan membentak atau berbuat kasar padamu Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah karena mendengar ucapan Akashi. Namun hal itu tidak berlanjut karena dari ujung matanya, Kuroko melihat bahwa pria yang kira-kira seukuran dirinya terjatuh.

"Kita harus menolongnya Sei- ** _kun_**."

"Tapi itu bukan urusan kita Tetsuya." Kuroko menaikkan alis matanya mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku dalam keadaan bahaya, dan kau tahu bahwa ada seseorang sebenarnya mampu menolongku tetapi tidak mau menolongku karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa orang itu?" Kini Akashi yang menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

"Wow Tetsuya. Kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu? Dan tentu saja aku akan membunuh siapapun orang yang membahayakan dirimu maupun hanya menontonmu disakiti."

"Apa kau takut karena ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar darimu Sei- ** _kun_**?" Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah bertanya menantang pada kekasihnya.

"Ohoho.. apa kau menantangku Nyonya Akashi? Baiklah! Akan aku buktikan padamu bahwa ukuran tubuh tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tapi berikan aku satu alasan untuk menolong pria itu."

"Demi diriku dan demi para **_uke_** di luar sana yang membutuhkan bantuan." Jawaban polos Kuroko tentu saja membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil. Kemudian Akashi mengacak sayang rambut Kuroko, kemudian berjalan ke arah sepasang kekasih yang berkelahi.

"Ayo Kise- ** _kun_** , kita pulang duluan."

"Tapi Akashi- ** _cchi_** bagaimana- ** _ssu_**?"

"Tak apa. Lagipula kita sudah ditunggu."

"Ditunggu? Oleh siapa?"

"Hm.." Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise dan berjalan menuju halte yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari bar yang mereka datangi.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

"Laki-laki yang dipukuli waktu itu adalah Furihata- ** _kun_** , Kise- ** _kun_**." Jelas Kuroko sambi memejamkan kedua matanya. Kise terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena _shock_.

WHAT THE HEL* IS THIS? Jadi pria yang menjadi selingkuhan Akashi adalah pria yang waktu itu Kuroko tolong – walau Akashi sih yang nolong, tapi kan kalau bukan karena Kuroko, mana mau Akashi nolongin Furihata.

"Tapi Kuroko ** _cchi_** , darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ingat wajahnya setelah ia mengatakan bahwa pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Akashi menolongnya ketika ia menerima kekerasan fisik dari mantan pacarnya dua setengah tahun yang lalu di Bar Karawachi."

 ** _FLASHBACK ON_**

"Jadi.. kau sendiri bagaimana Furihata- ** _kun_**? Bagaimana awal pertemuanmu dengan Juurou- ** _san_**?" tanya Kise kelewat ceria.

"Umm.. aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Juroou - ** _kun_** sa-aat. Uhh.. bagaimana ya menceritakannya." Furihata terlihat bingung.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya tidak apa-apa Furihata- ** _kun_**." Ujar Kuroko menenangkan Furihata yang sepertinya enggan untuk menceritakannya.

"Bukan aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Hanya sajaa.. pertemuan kami agak kurang bagus di awal hehe.." jawabnya dengan tawa gugup. "Jadii.. kami bertemu saat diriku tengah dipukuli oleh mantan pacarku saat aku minta putus dengannya dua setengah tahun yang lalu di depan sebuah bar malam ketika ia mengajakku bertemu saat itu."

"Bar apa Furihata- ** _kun_**?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Bar Karawachi."

 **TRANG**. Sendok yang digenggam Kuroko terjatuh membentur piringnya saat mendengar ucapan Furihata. Sedangkan Furihata menatap Kuroko sedih.

"Apa aku terdengar menyedihkan?" ujarnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Maafkan aku Furihata- ** _kun_**. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ada yang bisa setega itu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku jika sikapku terlihat berlebihan dan menyakitimu." Furihata kembali memandang Kuroko kemudian Kise secara bergantian dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Kuroko- ** _kun_**. Karena biasanya jika orang mendengar ceritaku, mereka pasti akan bersikap seakan-akan sedih terhadap apa yang terjadi denganku tanpa benar-benar peduli padaku. Dan aku takut jika kau juga sama seperti mereka."

"Dan apa aku seperti itu Furihata- ** _kun_**?" Furihata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kau berbeda Kuroko- _ **kun**_. Aku bisa melihat ketulusanmu saat mendengar ceritaku. Bahkan kau mau menolongku yang tidak kau kenal ini hehe.." Furihata kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa tahu bahwa tatapan Kuroko terpaku padanya dengan tatapan . . sendu? Entahlah. Bukankah sulit untuk menebak ekspresi datar yang Kuroko tampilkan? Yang pasti, saat ini Kise menggenggam salah satu tangan Kuroko di bawah meja untuk memberikan kekuatan pada pria biru muda itu untuk bertahan.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

"Kise- ** _kun_** , apa aku jahat jika mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal meminta Sei- ** _kun_** untuk menolongnya saat itu?" Kise menatap Kuroko serius.

SERIUSAN INI BENERAN KUROKO TETSUYA YANG IA KENAL?

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_**. . ." Kise berkata dengan lambat.

"Karena diriku, Sei- ** _kun_** jadi bertemu dengan Furihata- ** _kun_**. Apa aku juga boleh menyesal karena tubuhku _reflex_ untuk menolongnya saat itu?" Kise tahu air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Kuroko walau mata itu masih ditutup oleh satu lengan Kuroko.

"Aku tahu aku jahat karena terbesit rasa menyesal telah menolong Furihata- ** _kun_**. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Apa kau lihat wajah bahagianya ketika menceritakan tentang Sei- ** _kun_**? Dan bagaimana nada riangnya saat berbicara dengan Sei- ** _kun_** saat di telepon tadi." Suara Kuroko terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Kise. Rasanya ia ingin menulikan telinganya saat ini, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabat biru mudanya. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini.

"Aku membencinya karena telah merebut Sei- ** _kun_** dariku. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan salah dirinya sepenuhnya. Ini adalah salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga cinta Sei- ** _kun_** hanya untukku. Ini salahku karena mempertemukan mereka."

"Ini semua salahku. . ."

"Salahku.."

"Huhuhu.."

Kise hanya terdiam dari tempatnya menahan dirinya untuk berjalan dan memeluk Kuroko saat ini. Karena ia tahu bahwa yang Kuroko butuhkan hanya keberadaan pendengar setia untuknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kise kemudian ikut menutup matanya dengan lengan dan menangis dalam diam.

"Aomine- ** _cchi_**.." ucap Kise lirih.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Editor's Note** :

Yeaaaay hello readers-tachi. Kenalin saya disini editornya(?) Neutral-san. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ya... dikarenakan Neutral-san sedang mengerjakan TA alias tugas akhirnya. Doakan juga ya supaya dia bulan ini bisa sidang!^^

Ah iya ini FF tetap Neutral-san yang bikin, saya hanya bantu mengetik, edit dan posting saja hohoho~

Dan sebenarnya juga FF ini udah mengendap di lepy-chan Cuma karena tugas ngampus numpuk jadi tertunda trus. So, hontouni gomennasai! Maaf juga tidak balas review kalian karena yang saya bilang tadi, Neutral-san sibuk TA dan magang fufufufu. Part ini sengaja dibuat lebih panjang sebagai permintaan maaf Neutral-san. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya! Dan doanya untuk Neutral-san agar cepat sidang lalu bisa update seperti biasa deh~

Jaa~ Arigatou minna~~


	6. Shatter

**Author's Note:** Yaa minna-chin, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya-_- ah ya! Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas support dan doanya. Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas akhir dan lulus sidang yey! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu *bow. Sekali lagi terima kasih^^. Ah ya dan maaf chapter kali ini terlalu pendek ya ku rasa, tapi lanjutannya akan segera ku update asap ^^ Read and review?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** _ **Sho-ai / BL**_ (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _By : Neutral Kingdom_**

* * *

 **Furihata's Side**

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Furihata. Bayangkan saja, rencananya untuk melakukan _me time_ pupus begitu saja karena dirinya yang hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Ya, hampir! Sebab ada seseorang yang menolongnya untuk menghindari mobil tersebut. Rasanya mentraktir makan siang saja tidak cukup untuk membalas pertolongan yang dilakukan untuknya siang tadi.

Furihata mengambil _handphone_ yang masih berada di dalam tasnya. Kemudian memeriksa kontak teleponnya, dan berhenti pada sebuah nama, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Rasanya aku merasa _familiar_ dengan namanya." Gumam Furihata pelan. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kerabat atau teman dengan marga Kuroko." Furihata termenung memikirkan kemungkinan ia melupakan teman yang ia miliki dan bermarga Kuroko. Tapi setelah ia berpikir cukup lama, ia tetap tidak bisa me- _recall_ teman yang ia miliki dengan marga Kuroko.

"Aah.. sudahlah tidak usah kupikirkan lagi. Aku harus memasak untuk Juurou- ** _kun_**." Kemudian Furihata berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk memasak _soup toufu_ – masakan _favorite_ kekasihnya.

Satu jam kemudian Furihata telah selesai dengan masakannya dan sudah selesai menata rapi hasil masakannya di atas meja makan.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, huh?" terdengar suara berat yang sangat Furihata kenal siapa pemiliknya.

" ** _Okaeri_** Juurou- **_kun_**." Sapa Furihata lembut kemudian berjalan kearah kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ikut tertular senyum tersebut.

" ** _Ha'i, Ha'i,_** ** _Tadaima_** Kouki." Ujar Akashi yang kemudian memeluk Furihata yang sudah berada di hadapanya.

"Juurou- ** _kun_** , mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk memakanmu di dalam kamar mandi, hm?" Furihata yang mendengar jawaban kekasihnya hanya bisa ber- _blushing_ ria. "Tanpa melihatmu, aku tahu pasti kau memerah kan?" Dan reaksi Furihata? Ia mengeratkan pelukannya karena apa yang Akashi ucapkan adalah benar. _Well,_ kapan kekasihnya a.k.a. Akashi Seijuurou pernah salah? Dan Akashi? Ia mendekatkankan bibirnya di telinga kanan Furihata yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah bagian _sensitive_ nya dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

" ** _Itadakimasu_**." Lalu Akashi menarik pelan Furihata dari pelukannya dan mencium bibir mungil pria bermahkota cokelat tersebut.

Daaannn… selamat makan Akashi- _ **kun**_. ( _Well_.. ini _rate_ T loh ya. Apalah yang kalian harapkan dari _rate_ T hm? HAHAHAHA… *ketawa setan*)

* * *

 **Kuroko's Side**

Kise menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah resah. Bagaimana tidak resah jika sahabat terbaikmu yang biasanya berekspresi datar, kini menatap jalan raya dari balkon apartemennya dengan tatapan lelah. Oke tatapan lelah memang tidak salah, _but come on_! Kuroko sedang patah hati mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya selingkuh, parahnya lagi ia bertemu dengan selingkuhan dari kekasihnya tersebut, dan bahkan sudah pernah dua kali menolongnya. Jadi jangan salahkan Kise jika ia memiliki pemikiran bahwa Kuroko yang sedang menatap jalan raya dengan lelah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk loncat dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai 24.

"Aku tidak akan loncat Kise- ** _kun_**." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko- ** _cchi_** jangan berdiri disitu- ** _ssu_**!" Kise merajuk seperti anak SD.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam saja Kise- ** _kun_**."

"Tapi kau sudah berdiri di sana selama satu jam lebih Kuroko- ** _cchi_**. Dan jika kau berdiri di sana lebih lama lagi, aku mungkin akan benar-benar _stress_ karena berpikir kau akan melompat ke bawah setiap detiknya." Kuroko menatap Kise datar, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di tempat sang sahabat memerhatikannya selama satu jam lebih.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau berlebihan bukan?" ledek Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Dan kau mengetahui lebih dari siapapun bahwa aku mencintaimu seperti saudaraku sendiri Kuroko- ** _cchi_**."

Hening. . .

"Kise- ** _kun_** , kurasa aku harus membicarakan hal ini secepatnya dengan Sei- ** _kun_**." Kise kembali menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau yakin sudah siap?"

"Jika aku tidak menyiapkan diriku, maka aku tidak akan pernah siap Kise- ** _kun_**." Kise menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan kanan sahabatnya.

"Aku ada di sini." Ujarnya tegas.

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mengambil _hand phone_ yang berada disaku celananya. Meski datar, Kise bisa melihat bahwa sahabat biru mudanya sedang tegang saat ini. Setelah mengatur napasnya menjadi setenang mungkin, Kuroko menekan beberapa angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung menekan nomor satu untuk melakukan panggilan cepat ke nomor hape kekasihnya, namun saat ini walau ia memiliki keberanian untuk mencari kebenaran yang terjadi, ia merasa sedikit belum siap untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak diangkat."

"Coba lagi Kuroko- ** _cchi_**." Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kembali menekan nomor telepon Akashi. Setelah mencobanya kembali, Kuroko masih belum bisa meraih kekasihnya.

"Lagi Kuroko- ** _cchi_**." Ujar Kise yang melihat Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Kuroko kembali menghubungi nomor Akashi, yang lagi-lagi masih belum bisa dihubungi.

"Lagi."

.

.

"Lagi Kuroko- ** _cchi_**."

.

.

"Kuroko- ** _cchi_** jangan menyerah- ** _ssu_**!"

.

.

"Cukup Kise- ** _kun_**. Sei- ** _kun_** akan menghubungiku jika ia melihat banyaknya panggilan yang kulakukan." Kuroko langsung memotong apapun yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kise. Bukannya ia bermaksud ingin kasar, hanya saja hatinya sakit saat kekasihnya tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Biasanya hanya pada dering ketiga, Akashi akan langsung mengangkat teleponnya walau sedang rapat sekalipun. Tapi sekarang? Adakah yang lebih penting darinya hingga banyaknya panggilan yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak ada yang diangkat satupun?

Ya.. dia percaya bahwa kekasihnya akan balik menghubunginya.

Percaya. . .

.

.

Percaya. . .

.

.

Percaya. . .

Kuroko akan selalu percaya pada Akashi. Tapi kuatnya ia menggenggaman _handphone_ nya saat ini seperti mengajak hatinya berkhianat. Lisan berkata percaya, namun hati terasa runtuh karena rasa takut. Takut bahwa rasa percaya yang selama ini ia sematkan pada hubungannya dengan Akashi tidak tersemat dengan baik.

 _"Sei_ **-** ** _kun_**. . ."

Hati Kuroko terasa perih saat ia mengucapkan nama kekasihnya.

* * *

 **Furihata's Side**

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

"Ugh..." Furihata terbangun dengan tubuh bagian selatannya yang terasa sakit. Seperti biasa, kekasihnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak 'menghabisi' dirinya dalam setiap kesempatan yang dimiliki mereka. Aahh.. untung Furihata sangat mencintai si rambut merah itu, jika tidak? Entahlah.. rasanya ia rela saja jika berada di bawah dominasi Akashi.

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

Ah benar! Dirinya merasa mendengar suara kaleng yang berhasil membangunkan dirinya. Furihata pun melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya untuk mencari sumber kaleng yang mengganggu istirahatnya, namun mati sebelum ia berhasil menemukannya.

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

Ah! Bukankah ini adalah nada dering _hand phone_ kekasihnya? Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Apa karena sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya ditambah sakit pada bagian kepalanya yang membuat ia melupakan satu fakta penting tersebut? Tapi di mana kekasihnya saat ini?

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

Aahh.. bagaimana ini? Di mana kekasihnya saat ini? Bagaimana jika yang menelpon kekasihnya adalah klien penting? Sebab setahunya, setiap _hand phone_ kekasihnya berdering dengan nada kaleng seperti ini, ia akan langsung menjawabnya tidak peduli ia sedang dalam kegiatan apapun.

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 _ **ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan** _

_Fine_! Furihata akan mencari kekasihnya untuk mengangkat siapapun yang menelponnya saat ini agar siapapun orang yang dengan pedenya bernyanyi walau tahu memiliki suara kaleng seperti itu bisa berhenti bernyanyi. Setelah berhasil melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan apapun, Furihata berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lumayan sudah tidak terlalu sakit menuju meja kecil dekat pintu kamarnya – tempat sang _hand phone_ kekasih bertahta (?) Dan ketika ia hampir mendekati meja kecilnya, panggilan telepon tersebut kembali berhenti.

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

Demi kerang ajaib! Di mana kekasihnya saat ini? Dengan perasaan 99.99% penasaran, dan 0.01% kesal dengan sang penyanyi kaleng, Furihata kembali melangkah dengan semangat 45 untuk melihat siapakah penelpon yang dengan teganya menelpon berkali-kali dan memaksanya mendengar jeritan kematian(?) yang sialnya menjadi nada dering _hand phone_ Akashi.

"Akashi Tetsuya?" ujar Furihata lirih.

 _Akashi Tetsuya? Siapa dia? Apa dia saudara Juurou-_ _ **kun**_ _? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar jika Juurou-_ _ **kun**_ _memiliki saudara. Jadi siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa harus kuangkat saja telepon ini?_ Furihata gelisah melihat _ID Caller_ yang menelpon _hand phone_ kekasihnya. Tepat saat Furihata ingin mengangkat telepon milik Akashi, panggilan masuk tersebut kembali berhenti.

Dan setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, tidak ada panggilan masuk kembali.

"Akashi Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

"Tetsuya?"

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Ah benar! Kalau tidak salah, nada dering _hand phone_ Kuroko saat ada telepon masuk ketika mereka masih berada di ruah sakit sama seperti nada dering yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

 _Apa mereka memiliki penyanyi favorite yang sama dan secara kebetulan menggunakan lagu tersebut sebagai nada dering panggilan masuk hand phone mereka? Tapi itu terlalu tidak mungkin._

"Apa mereka orang yang sama? Jika iya, maka. . ." Furihata mulai gemetar. "Tidak. . Tidak. . Itu tidak mungkin." Furihata berusaha menolak kemungkinan yang ada dipikirannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Pandangan Furihata kosong saat mengucapkannya.

.

"Benar. Itu pasti tidak mungkin terjadi. Hahaha.."

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya pasti bukan kekasih Juurou- ** _kun_**."

.

.

" **Kouki?** "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:**

Kurokonnichiwa, reader-tacchi. Jumpa lagi bersama saya, editor dari Neutral-san^^

Terima kasih atas dukungannya terhadap Kuroko dan Author-san ya! Akhirnya Neutral-san bisa melaksanakan sidang dan akhirnya di nyatakan lulus! _Omedetou gozaimasu!_

Ah ya meski Neutral-san sudah selesai sidang bukan berarti dia sudah bebas(?) Karena Neutral-san terikat kontrak kerja, jadi dia bekerja sambil menuliskan cerita ini (?) saya hanya memposting dan mengedit.

Dan mohon maaf apabila chapter kali ini terlalu pendek ya, tapi kami akan segera mengupdate lanjutannya as soon as possible.

Maaf juga belum bisa membalas review kalian, tetapi nanti Neutral-san akan membalasnya tenang saja, jadi silakan marahi dia atas keterlambatan update dan pendeknya chapter kali ini fufufu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow dan mem-fav ff ini!

Arigatou~!


	7. Balasan Review :3

**Author's Note :** Mungkin dari kalian ada yang menganggap _chapter_ ini tidak penting. Tapiii.. bagiku ini adalah bentuk terima kasihku kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me- _review_ cerita yang telah kubuat. Terima kasih :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **ChintyaRosita** : Yooosshh… sudah dilanjut J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Izu13** : Huaa.. senangnya dibilang keren hehe.. apa _chapter_ yang telah ku _post_ setelah _chapter_ ini sama kerennya? Haha.. kau gregetan yaa? Saya jugaaaaa _ terima kasih atas semangatnya Izu- ** _san_** J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ima-kun Hatsukoi** : Huaa Ima- ** _kun, arigatou_** sudah mengatakan ceritaku seruuu.. :D Tau ya si Sei- ** _kun_** kenapa bisa tega banget sama Suya- ** _kun_** T_T Yosh.. aku akan tetap lanjut sampai cerita ini berakhir dengan err.. entah bahagia atau sedih huehehe.. Yap, **_Yoroshiku-ne Ima-kun_** J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Chris** : Chris- ** _san_** , tolong kuat untuk membaca ff ini sampai selesai. Karena dengan dirimu membaca ini, Kuroko- ** _kun_** merasa kuat untuk menghadapinya. Aku akan berusaha agar Kuroko- ** _kun_** tidak menangis lagi, tapi aku tidak berjanji yaaa hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **shirota strain** : memang aku memiliki hak untuk tidak men-tbc-kan cerita di setiap _chapter_ nya, tapi imajinasiku memaksaku untuk berhenti (intinya gada inspirasi buat ngelanjutinnya #sigh) hehe.. Hei.. itu ide bagus *evil smirk* _nice chap? tengkiu_ :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Nyanko Kawaii** : **_E-etto_** Nyanko- ** _chan, dame dayou!_** Jika kau masih ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ff ini kumohon hiduplah dengan nyaman dengan tidak mengusik kehidupan Akashi- ** _kun_** ._. **_Ma.. Ma.._** santai saja terhadapku Nyanko- ** _chan_** , kau bisa menulis _review_ apapun yang kau mau, selama tidak _flame_ yaaakk.. hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Snow** : Nah Snow- ** _san_** , kumohon tahan dirimu seperti Nyanko- ** _chan_**. Jangan mengusik Akashi- ** _kun_** jika kau masih mau melihat hari esok. Berjanjilah padaku, okay? Bakagami? Mungkin dia di Amerika. Perlukah kupanggil dia untuk menemani Kuroko- ** _kun_** di suatu _chapter_ selanjutnya? *smirk* terima kasih atas semangatnya J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **PreciousPanda** : Hai Precious- ** _chan_** , Akashi ga jahat koookkkk.. tapi dia JAHAT BANGET! Ngeselin parah emang. Tapi tolong bertahan sebentar lagi Precious- ** _chan_** , mungkin kau akan mengetahui alasan dibalik keputusan Akashi. Dan Tidak! Kuroko tidak akan selingkuh. :p dan Kuroko adalah tipe pemaaf, jadiiii… kau tahu kan jawabannya? Hehe.. Yooshh.. terima kasih atas semangatnya :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Akashi Sorata** : Senangnya euy dibilang seruu :D.. kuusahakan lebih panjang yaaa..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** : *puk-puk Zizi- ** _chan*_** tolong kuat untuk Kuroko- ** _kun, ne_**?

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rizky307** : Huaaaaaa…. Rizky- ** _chan,_** tidak bisa seperti itu- ** _ssu!_** Akashi akan selalu menjadi **_seme_** Kuroko- ** _kun._** Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi dengan yang lain, dan begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi kumohon hilangkan pikiran liarmu tentang **_seme_** dari Kuroko- ** _kun, ne?_**

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **atin350** : Demi apa masih kurang panjang juga? -_- baiklah akan kuusahakan lebih panjang untuk _chapter_ selanjutnyaa~ wuaaa.. maaf ya kalau lamaaa.. tolong panggil pawing imajinasi dan

kreatifitas agar aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan kilaattt..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **aishary** : Wkwk.. kalau mau disumpahin mah, sumpahin aja Aishary- ** _chan_** , asal ga ketahuan orangnya mah aman hehe.. Nah itu dia, si Akashi- ** _kun_** lagi nyari apaan sih sampe bikin orang yang dia sayangi sakit dalam proses pencariannya? Aahh.. apa aku harus membuat Kuroko- ** _kun_** menghilang dari kehidupan Akashi- ** _kun_** agar pria itu bisa mengerti arti Kuroko- ** _kun_** untuk dirinya? _Nice chapter?_ _ **Arigatou**_ :D terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Nggak akan lama kok _chapter_ selanjutnya. *asal ada inspirasi aja, hehe..*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Iftiyan Herliani253** : Demi Kuroko- ** _kun_** - ** _ssu_**!William teh _fandom_ yang ada _butler_ tampannya bukan yaa? Hehe.. **_E-etto.._** Iftiyan- ** _chan_** , memangnya Kuroko- ** _kun_** dinanti oleh siapa- ** _ssu_**? Mengapa aku tidak tahu jika ada yang menunggunya? -_- Aku selalu berusaha membalas _review_ yang kalian berikan sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas perhatian yang kalian berikan :D Apalagi dirimu sampai me _review_ dua kali untuk memastikan _review_ nya masuk *terharu*Jadi jangan lupa untuk selalu _review_ yaaa hehe.. Yoossh. Silakan menunggu kelanjutannya, dan terima kasih atas semangatnya J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ryu elchan** : Huee.. maaf membuatmu menangis Ryu-san *bow* Saya juga pecinta AkaKuroo.. :D Btw saya gada jadwal terbit ._.v *peace* . Asal ada inspirasi, waktu buat ngetik, dan ngepost sih langsung apdet hehe.. maaf ya gabisa ngasih kepastian L tapi tolong tetap ikutin ff ini yaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **zhichaloveanime** : Halo Zhi- ** _san,_** terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff ini dan me _review_ nya. *bow* Oohh.. tentu saja Akashi- ** _kun_** akan menyesal telah melakukan hal tersebut pada Kuroko- ** _kun._** Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan ceritanyaa.. J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rive Eve Akashi** : Akashi- ** _kun_** jahat? Banget!

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ShirShira** : Sei- ** _kun_** sedang mencari sesuatu yang bahkan sosok absolut seperti dirinya tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya seorang diri. Jadi mau membantunya untuk mendapatkan jawaban tersebut agar Tet- ** _chan_** kita bisa berakhir dengan bahagia? J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **zuyi** **& zy ** : Loha Zuyi- ** _san_** dan Zy- ** _san,_** apa kalian orang yang sama? Karena aku merasa bahwa _review_ kalian berdua sama hehe.. jadi kugabung saja tak mengapa kan? ._.v *peace* Terima kasih sudah menyukai jalan cerita ff ini, mengenai pendeknya cerita maaf ya, soalnya itu tergantung dengan wangsit yang datang hehe.. ditunggu saja aksi Kise- ** _kun_** _and the geng_ J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Snow** :Huaaaa.. Snow- ** _san_** terima kasih atas sarannyaaaaa :D nanti akan kupikirkan mengenai saranmu untuk memberikan Kuroko- ** _kun_** waktu *muter otak buat ngebuat _scene_ tersebut* **_e-etto.._** boleh kutahu lagu _Error_ mana yang kau maksud? Bisa saja lagu tersebut menjadi inspirasiku untuk _chapter_ mendatang :D Kuberi bocoran Snow- ** _san_** , Kuroko- ** _kun_** memang akan menyerah, tapi itu akan terjadi jikaaaa . . . (._.)v *peace*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Aziichii** : UWOOOOOOH Aziichhi- ** _san_** terima kasih sudah dibilang seru untuk cerita yang kubuat, dan terima kasih juga untuk semangatnyaaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rafael** : **_A-ano_** Rafael-san, maaf jika saya lama apdetnya. Karena yaa.. saya juga kan punya _real life,_ jadi mohon maklum saja jika saya lama apdetnya. Tapi semoga Anda selalu menikmati setiap _chapter_ yang saya buat J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **EmperorVer** : Jangan benci dengan Furihata- ** _kun-ssu,_** dia hanya korban dari ff saya (?) Akashi- ** _kun_** juga sebenarnya sudah mau mengundurkan diri dari ff ini karena Tetsuya- ** _kun_** yang baper beneran dengan jalan cerita ff ini dan membuat Akashi- ** _kun_** frustasi karena Tetsuya- ** _kun_** yang selalu mendiami dirinya setiap ff ini apdet -_- Dengan Mayuzumi- ** _kun?_** Err.. akan kupikirkan. Terima kasih atas saran yang diberikan, juga terima kasih atas semangatnya J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Akashi Sorata** : Makin seru kah? Syukurlah kalau begituu.. apdetnya ditunggu saja yaaa hehe.. J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **eri kirei** : Huaa.. saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih panjang lagi setiap _chapter_ nyaaaa..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **snow** : Yaapp.. Furihata- ** _kun_** tau kalau Akashi- ** _kun_** punya pacar, tapi gatau namanya hehe..Terima kasih atas semangatnya untuk saya bisa cepat menyelesaikan TA dan lulusnyaa.. Semangatnya juga makasih yaaaa.. *bow bareng si _Editor_ - ** _chin_** *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Akashi Sorata** : Terima kasih sudah menjadikan ff ini menjadi salah satu yang Akashi- ** _san_** favoritekan :D Kuroko- ** _kun_** balas dendam? Huumm.. lihat nanti yaa huehehe…

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Fans AkaKuro** : Hello AkaKuro- ** _san_** , terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan me _review_ nyaaa.. terima kasih juga untuk semangat yang diberikan hehe.. kalau mau curhat boleh lewat PM saja AkaKuro- ** _san_** :D karena saya gamau ketambahan orang yang neror untuk apdet cepat kayak si _Editor-_ _ **chin**_ hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rarachi** : Huaaa.. Rarachi- ** _san,_** siapa yang kau ingin bejek-bejeekk? Tolong sayangi nyawa Anda jika targetnya adalah Akashi- ** _kun._** Akashi- ** _kun_** itu sebenernya ga kepincut sama Furihata- ** _kun_** , tapiiii.. yaa baca saja yak kelanjutannya wkwk.. Kuusahakan lanjut sampai akhir kok tenang sajaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **shirota strain** : Thankyou :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **AySNfc3** :Akashi- ** _kun_** akan segera tau yang namanya sakit hati AySNfc3- ** _san_** , kau tenang saja hehe.. Yossh.. ditunggu saja ya lanjutannya J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Aziichi** : Aah.. saya terharu Anda menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini :'D Say amah tidak mengapa kalau Anda mau _review_ kayak gimana. Asal ga _flame_ mah saya masih ada jiwa untuk melanjutkannya kok hehe.. Terima kasih atas semangatnya, dan semoga Anda semakin manis jika mau menunggu _chapter_ yang akan keluar selanjutnya hingga cerita ini tamat

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Myname** : Diusahakan apdet cepat yaaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rizky** : Kuatkan hatimu Rizky- ** _san_** :') ini demi Kuroko- ** _kun_** kita J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **yuki** : Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :D Akashi- ** _kun_** merasakan penderitaan? Penderitaan macam apa yang Yuki- ** _san_** inginkan,hm? Ada ide? Hehe.. Hapus pemikiran Anda untuk mencekik Akashi- ** _kun!_** Anda yang bisa mati duluan -_- Diusahakan apdet cepat yaaaa :D terima kasih juga atas doanya J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **atin350** : Terima kasiihhh atas kestiaannya untuk menunggu ini~ Diusahakan lebih cepat apdetnya yaaa~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **PreciousPanda** : Aku juga pas mau buat ff ini harus muter otak supaya bisa ngena di hati kalian. Dan bersyukur banget kalau perasaan kalian merasa masuk ke dalam cerita ini. Setidaknya diriku tau bahwa cerita ini nyambung wakaka.. Kuroko- ** _kun_** kan emang baik, sangking baiknya ada kemungkinan kalau Kuroko- ** _kun_** akan melepaskan Akashi- ** _kun_** demi Furihata- ** _kun._** **Nah loh?** Selooww.. saya akan buat dia sakit hati kok nantinya, atau Precious- ** _san_** punya ide untuk membuat Akashi- ** _kun_** menyesal? Gapapa kalau panjang _review_ nyaaa.. saya suka soalnyaaaa XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **kurooooo** : Saya akan berusaha membuat Akashi- ** _kun_** menyesal kok nanti. Tapi kan yaa.. ego nya Akashi- ** _kun_** tinggi, jadi gataud eh nanti dia mengaku nyesel apa engga hehe.. diusahakan apdet cepat yaaa XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Nyanko Kawaii** : **_Are,_** mereka berpisah? Tidak mau- ** _nandoyo!_** I LOVE THEM wakaka.. kalau untuk membuat Akashi- ** _kun_** menyesal, tentu saja akan kulakukan fufu.. *devil aura detected* Hoaaa.. maafkan aku hingga membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata Nyanko- ** _san,_** tapi aku senang mendengarnya, itu berarti aku berhasil membuatmu merasakan suasana yang aku ciptakan hehe.. Tenang sajaa.. Akashi- ** _kun_** pasti akan menyesal kok :D Terima kasih atas semangatnya yaaaaaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **berlin** : Tentu aku akan membuat Kuroko- ** _kun_** bahagia! Berlin ** _-san_** tenang saja :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Iftiyan Herliani253** : Seriusan saya senang banget kalau sampe ada yang ikut merasakan alur yang saya buat, walau harus membuat _reader-_ _ **tachi**_ menangis karenanya huehehe… maaf yaaakk XD Akan apdet _as soon as possible_ J Butuh pasukan _hurt?_ Haruskah kubuat lebih menyakitkan? #loh hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **yukino** : Terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus J **_E-etto,_** jangan mengecawakan seperti apa ya Yukino - ** _san_** yang kau maksud? Akan diusahakan dibuat lebih panjang yaa ceritanyaaaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ryu elchan** : Terima kasih atas semangatnya Ryu- ** _chan_** :D Kuroko- ** _kun_** berusaha sabar dan kuat- ** _ssu_**! kau tenang sajaaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Erika Uzumaki** : Huoo.. tenang dulu Erika- ** _san._** Kuroko- ** _kun_** tidak bisa kupasangkan dengan _pair_ lain, karena bagiku yang lainnya sudah punya _pair_ masing-masing hehe.. Yoosshh.. aku akan lanjut, ditunggu saja yaaaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **MizaHioshi07** : Ditunggu saja yaaa.. J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Erucchin** : YEEEESSSS.. IT'S CLIFHANGEERRR wkwk.. Akan diusahakan apdet secepatnya yaaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Furihata719** : Jujur, sebenarnya yang tersakiti di sini Kuroko- ** _kun,_** dan aku merasa bingung jika Furihata719- ** _san_** memintaku untuk tidak menyakiti Furirihata- ** _kun._** Tapi aku akan berusaha memenuhi keinginanmu Furihata719- ** _san_** J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Akashi Sorata** : Tanggal 22 September Akashi Sorata- ** _san_** J Ditunggu saja yaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **atin350** : Ya ampun atin350- ** _san_** maafkan aku yang terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu m(-_-)m akan aku upayakan untuk apdet secepatnya yaa.. perkiraanku sih tanggal 22 September 2016 nanti akan apdet lagi hehe.. Yeaayy.. aku sudah luluuss… terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnyaa :D Err.. Akashi- ** _kun_** dan Kuroko- ** _kun_** putus? Akan kupikirkan nanti hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **sofi asat** : Tidaaakkk.. Kuroko- ** _kun_** tidak akan dengan Mayuzumi- ** _kun.._** bagiku mereka seperti kakak adiiikk _ Aomine- ** _kun_** milik Kise- ** _kun!_** jadi tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan Aomine- ** _kun_** jugaa. Kalau Kagami- ** _kun_** sudah kutelpon berkali-kali tapi belum diangkat telponnya. Tapi munkin dia baru bisa datang di _chapter_ depan atau depannya lagi wkwk..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ChintyaRosita** : Terima kasih _Editor-_ _ **chin**_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengapdetkannya :'D aku tanpamu tuh apa sih _Editor-_ _ **chin**_ *salah tempat buat curhat* Diusahakan apdet tanggl 22 September 2016 yaaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 :** Dari hati saya yang terdalam juga nih, saya juga sebenernya udah males buat _part_ mereka, cuman ya daripada ceritanya jadi ngaco, saya terpaksa memasukkan penjelasan mengenai Akashi- ** _kun_** dan Furihata- ** _kun_** yang membuat saya harus mengocek dana lebih mahal untuk membayar Akashi- ** _kun_** memerankan seorang pria pengkhianat di ff ini #sigh Diusahakan apdet tanggal 22 September 2016 yaaa.. dan untuk akhir yang bahagia untuk Tetsuya, kita lihat nanti hehe :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **PreciousPanda** **:** Err.. jangan sampe mereka ga bahagia dong -_- duh tapi saya juga sebel sih sama mereka. Grr.. liat nanti aja ya Precious- ** _chan_** bagaimana benang takdir akan terikat atau terlepas nantinya (?) Terima kasih atas semangatnyaaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **egaocchi** : Huaaaaa… Sabar Egao- ** _san.._** jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau mengumpat pada Akashi- ** _kun._** Dan jangan ambil Kuroko- ** _kun,_** karena dia milik Akashi- ** _kun_** bagaimanapun ceritanya ._.wkwk..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Nyanko Kawaii** : Sudah apdeeeettttt Nyanko- ** _chaaaannn_** hehe.. _sad_ untuk Akashi- ** _kun_**? _Nice idea, I think._

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **MaknaEXO** : Err.. saya tidak tau membalas apa -_- _Gomen ne._ Putusin Kuroko- ** _kun_** Gak mungkin dong ._. Apapun yang dimilki seorang Akashi, akan selamanya milik Akashi hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Erika Uzumaki** : Sudah apdeeetttt XD Akashi- ** _kun_** menyesal? Sedang dibuat jalan takdir menuju ke sana fufu.. * _evil laugh_ *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **EmperorVer** : Kuroko- ** _kun_** dengan Chihiro? Err.. saya tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu * _shivering_ * sama Kagami? Lagi mencoba dihubungi yaa hehe..Terima kasih atas semangatnyaa :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **kichihikari24** : Aamiin Kichihikari- ** _san,_** semoga Akashi- ** _kun_** dan Furihata- ** _kun_** cepat mendapatkan balasannya. **_Ara,_** Kuroko- ** _kun_** mana mau mutusin Akashi- ** _kun_** -_- orang dianya aja sayang banget sama Akashi- ** _kun._** Diusahakan tidak apdet lama yaaa… J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **9k16** : Err.. Kuroko- ** _kun_** koma? O.o ada ide alasan untuk membuat Kuroko- ** _kun_** koma?

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Rizky307** : Kuroko- ** _kun_** milik Akashi- ** _kun_** Rizky307- ** _san_** -_- dan itu adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Huehehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **Guest** : Akan segera dipenuhi semua permintaanmu _Guest-_ _ **san**_ fufu.. * _evil smirk_ * Terima kasih atas semangatnyaa J

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **ryu elchan** : Aaarrgghh.. saya berhasil apdet- ** _ssu!_** *banjir air mata*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **merahbiru** : Sudah apdeettt XD Kuroko- ** _kun_** tidak akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Akashi- ** _kun_** yaa.. tapi kalau ninggalin Akashi- ** _kun_** sih mungkin saja #ups

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **zizie-akakuro** : Sudah apdeeetttt Zizie- ** _san._** Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfick iniiii! Huaaa.. Zizie- ** _san_** sungguh kontradiksi sekali ya, marah karena Kuroko- ** _kun_** diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Akashi- ** _kun,_** tapi meminta Kuroko- ** _kun_** disiksa sedikit lagi wkwkwk.. Tapiiiiii.. rencana saya memang seperti itu kok * _evil grin_ *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

: Sudah dilanjuuttttt :D Kuroko- ** _kun_** ga akan mutusin Akashi- ** _kun_** yaaa .. tapi kalau ninggalin Akashi- ** _kun_** mungkin hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J

 **AySNfc3** : Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksinya jika hal tersebut benar terjadi AySNfc3- ** _san_** * _smirk_ *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Pierce**_ , semoga dirimu menyukai _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ yang selanjutnya akan ku _post_. Tetap baca dan _review_ yaa.. J


	8. Murasakibara

**Author's Note :** Hola **_Minnnnaaaaaaaaa_**.. aku mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu untuk para _readers- **tachi**_ yang selalu mendukungku. Terima kasih untuk _editor- **chin**_ yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk meng- _edit_ dan _publish_ dua _chapter_ sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah bersedia membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _follow,_ dan mem- _favorite-_ kan cerita ini _._ Aku akan berusaha agar cerita bisa aku selesaikan hingga tamat. Mohon maaf kalau apdetnya lama yaaa... karena baik _author_ maupun _editor_ dari _Pierce_ juga memiliki urusan di dunia nyata yang kadang (sering) tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Apa lagi ya? Err.. Udahan deh :D Selamat membaca ^^ Jangan lupa _review_ yaaa \\(^o^)/

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** _ **Sho-ai / BL**_ (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _By : Neutral Kingdom_**

* * *

 **Apartemen Kuroko.**

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa matahari belum terbit, yang berrati pagi belumlah tiba. Ia mencoba untuk tidur kembali, namun sepertinya kantuk tidak lagi menyerangnya.

"Ah.. aku bangun terlalu pagi ** _-ssu_**!" Kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tidur yang Kise rasa kurang nyaman.

Setelah membenarkan posisi tidur sahabatnya itu, Kise menaruh keningnya di atas kening Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tau bahwa Kuroko- ** _cchi_** tidak akan menyalahkanku. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku ** _-ssu_**. Jika saja aku tidak berpikiran sempit dan pendek dengan situasi yang terjadi saat itu, mungkin semua kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

Tes..

Tes..

Pertahanan Kise untuk tidak menangis akhirnya hancur. Apanya yang sahabat, jika ia malah menyakiti Kurkoko hingga seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku ** _-ssu_**. Maafkan aku."

Grep!

Kuroko yang terbangun karena air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya segera menarik lembut leher sahabatnya dan memeluknya.

"Bukan salahmu Kise ** _-kun_**. Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Tapi Kuroko- ** _cchi_** menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ** _-ssu_**. Jelas-jelas pertemuan mereka bukanlah salahmu. Tapi salahku yang membuat mereka bertemu. A-ku -"

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kise dan beralih mengelus punggung yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau sahabatku Kise ** _-kun_**. Jangan menyakiti diriku dengan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kumohon."

Bukannya tenang, Kise malah menangis semakin kencang. Masa bodoh jika status dirinya sebagai pria _easy going_ yang membawa matahari kemanapun hingga mampu menyinari Aomine yang gelap (?) Maksudnya pria _easy going_ yang mampu membawa kebahagiaan untuk siapapun, jika ia malah membawa kesedihan untuk sahabat biru mudanya tersebut.

Dan pagi tersebut dilewati Kise dan Kuroko dengan adegan menyalahkan-menenangkan, menangis-mendiamkan, dan tidak mau berhenti menyalahkan dan menangis - akhirnya ikut menangis.

* * *

 **Apartemen Aomine**

 **.**

Seonggok daging dengan dibalut kulit berwarna kegelapan dan bermanik _navy blue_ berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ia sudah tidak mendapat kabar terakhir dari kekasih pirangnya sejak si pirang mengatakan bahwa mereka makan siang dengan simpanan Akashi.

 _ **Damn!**_

Ia khawatir dengan sahabat biru mudanya. Tentu saja! Ia adalah dewa baik hati yang menyatukannya dengan malaikat pirang yang memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba _loss contact_ seperti ini.

Padahal biasanya Kise akan memberi kabar setiap dua jam sekali. Dan jika si cempreng itu mau tidur pun, pasti akan ngabarin dulu baru mati suri pindah dunia ke alam mimpi. Jangan harap Aomine bilang kalau Kise pindah ke alam baka, lebih baik ia dulu yang pindah ke alam terasebut daripada ia yang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Tidak. Terima kasih.

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

Nah! Pucuk dicinta telepon dari sang kekasihpun tiba.

"Hei _**bakka**_! Kenapa tidak mengabariku sejak semalam? Apa kau tau aku khawatir? Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu? Keadaanmu juga bagaimana? Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aomine- _ **cchi**_.." Aomine yang mendengar suara kekasihnya tidak seceria biasanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Aomine dengan suara lembut.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ seperti ini terus _ **-ssu**_! Ayo lakukan _counterattack_! Ini sudah keterlaluan." Aomine memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara parau Kise ditambah dengan suara sesenggukan yang ia dengar.

"Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti dengan semuanya. Kau harus pulang dulu. Atau kau lebih suka kita berkumpul di rumah Tetsu?"

"Tidak. Ayo berkumpul di rumah Murasakibara- _ **cchi**_."

"Hm? Murasakibara? Kau yakin?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada sangsi.

"Kau akan setuju jika mendengar keseluruhan cerita yang kemarin malam aku temukan bersama Kuroko- _ **cchi**_."

"Baiklah. Akan kukabari yang lain dulu. Apa Tetsu akan ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja _ **-ssu**_! _Counterattack_ ini akan ditentukan oleh keputusan Kuroko- _ **cchi**_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput kalian pukul 8 nanti pagi. Kita berkumpul jam 9 di rumah Murasakibara. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal_."

"Baiklah. Aku harus memberitahu si pria lumut itu dulu."

"Hu-um. Terima kasih Aomine- _ **cchi**_. Selamat malam, err.. sudah jam 3 pagi sih. Selamat pagi kalau begitu. Aku mencintaimu." Sambungan telepon terputus bahkan sebelum Aomine membalas ucapan Kise.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh!"

* * *

 **Apartemen Midorima.**

 **.**

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

"Shin- ** _chan_** , telepon genggammu berbunyi." Midorima bergeming mengabaikan suara kaleng yang ditimbulkan dari handphone nya.

"Shin- ** _chan,_** Ayolah! Siapa yang mau menelpon di pagi buta seperti ini jika tidak penting? Kau harus mengangkatnya." Takao menggoyangkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan kesal. Gimana ga kesal. Yang 'dimasuki' siapa, yang tidur kayak orang mati siapa.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak bangun, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku sendiri." Midorima masih enggan bangun. " Dan jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan jatahmu selama sisa liburanku disini Shin- ** _chan_** ~" ujar Takao dengan nada _sing a song_.

 _Shit_! Kalau ancamannya beginian mah, Midorima mending melek daripada ga dapet jatah.

"Aku bangun bukan karena ancamanmu itu- ** _nanodayo_**. _But I just wanna get rid that creepy voice_. Ingat itu!" Midorima akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil tempat ia menaruh handphone nya.

"Ya kau! Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah makhluk kegelapan. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa menelpon saat matahari telah terbit? Aku bukan kau yang bisa _neglect_ dengan pekerjaan yang kumiliki." Tanpa basa-basi, Midorima langsung menyemprot si penelpon yang berani mengganggu liburan indahnya.

"Ya kau **_megane_** sialan! Siapa yang kau sebut makhluk kegelapan? Dan jangan kira aku tidak tau, kau mengambil cuti selama seminggu bukankah untuk kau habiskan dengan kekasihmu itu?" Aomine menyeringai sadis saat mengucapkannya.

Sedangkan Midorima yang mendengarnya jadi gelagapan karena malu. "Aku cuti karena diriku butuh _refreshing_ - ** _nanodayo._** Tida ada hubungannya dengan Bakao!" Midorima menjawab dengan ketus. Sedangkan Takao hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban **_tsundere_** kekasihnya.

"Ya.. ya.. yaa.. dan kereta pun bisa terbang." Aomine berujar malas.

" ** _Urusai_**! Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Uh.. Kise memberitahuku bahwa Tetsu dan Furihata kembali bertemu." Midorima menggenggam handphone nya dengan kuat. "Dan kurasa ini saatnya si titan ungu itu tahu hal yang sebenarnya." Midorima masih terdiam. "Kau tentu tahu kan yang berani melakukan penyerangan langsung pada si mata belang itu hanya Murasakibara? No _offense_ _ **megane**_ **!** "

"Baiklah aku akan mengabarkan Murasakibara. Jelaskan rencananya. Bu-bukan berarti aku berada di bawah perintahmu- ** _nanodayo_**. Ini kulakukan semata-mata karena hanya aku yang berani mengabarkannya pada Murasakibara."

" ** _Ha'i_**.. **_Ha'i_**.. besok kita berkumpul jam 9 di rumah Murasakibara." Jawab Aomine malas.

Dan sambungan telepon kembali terputus.

"Jadii.. apa yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku Shin- ** _chan_**?" Takao sudah merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dan menatap Midorima serius.

"Aku harus membuat telepon dulu sebentar, lalu akan kuceritakan padamu semuanya." Takao mengangguk, dan Midorima membuat panggilan telepon.

* * *

 **Apartemen Murasakibara.**

 **.**

 ** _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara_**

 ** _ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_**

 ** _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da_**

 ** _sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_**

 ** _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_**

"Ugh Muro- ** _chin_**.. suara kaleng apa itu?"

"Itu suara handphone mu Atsushi."

"Aku masih mengantuk tapinya."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengangkatnya."

"Muro- _ **chin** _ memang yang terbaik." Himuro kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil _handphone_ yang Murasakibara taruh di lantai secara sembarangan.

"Midorima ** _-kun_**? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ugh.. Himuro? Mana si Murasakibara?"

"Dia masih mengantuk. Ada yang ingin kau katakan? Biar nanti aku yang sampaikan."

"Bilang saja bahwa kami akan berkumpul di rumahnya jam 9 nanti. Jangan hubungi Akashi. Ini tentang Kuroko." Walau bingung, Himuro tidak menanyakannya. Toh nanti pagi mereka akan berkumpul bukan?

"Akan kusampaikan."

" _ **Arigatou**_."

" _ **Doitta**_."

Setelah itu Himuro meletakkan _handphone_ Murasakibara kembali di atas lantai. Kalau Himuro yang selalu beresin setiap benda yang Murasakibara taruh secara berantakan, maka Murasakibara akan selalu seperti itu dan tidak disiplin, itu yang Himuro katakan saat _handphone_ Murasakibara hancur terinjak di lantai.

"Atsushi, Kisedai akan ke sini nanti pagi jam 9."

"Apa itu perintah Aka- ** _chin_**?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah diterima jika mereka datang Muro- ** _chin_**."

"Tapi Midorima ** _-kun_** bilang, ini mengenai Kuroko ** _-kun_**." Murasakibara langsung membuka mata malasnya.

"Ayo kita buat kue vanilla untu Kuro- ** _chin_**." Himuro tersenyum mendengarnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, Akashi memang dapat menaklukan Murasakibara dan dapat memberikan perintah yang akan selalu dipatuhi Murasakibara entah apa alasannya, tapi yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya dan membuat ia rela melakukan apapun tanpa diminta adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pukul 09.25 – Rumah Murasakibara

"Cih.. mana si Ahomine itu? Dia yang menyuruh datang jam 9, dia juga yang terlambat. A-aku bukannya mengeluh loh ya. Tapi aku hanya tidak suka jika ada yang tidak tepat waktu."

"Aku akan menghancurkan Aomine- ** _chin_** karena membuat Kuro- ** _chin_** terlambat memakan kuenya!" Himuro yang duduk di sebelah Murasakibara tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus lengan kanan pria ungu tersebut.

TING TONG.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Takao berdiri dari tempatnya untuk menghindari dua aura yang mulai mempekat.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Takao ketika tiga makhluk berbeda warna rambut masuk ke dalam rumah Murasakibara.

"Tanyakan pada makhluk sial yang menghambat kami." Jawab Aomine ketus. Kise kemudian menyenggol lengan kekasihnya dan tersenyum ke arah Takao.

"Akan kami jelaskan di dalam." Takao hanya mengangguk.

"Kuro- _ **chiinn**_.."Aura Murasakibara yang tadinya ungu pekat, berubah menjadi ungu muda berlatar bunga-bunga saat melihat Kuroko. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang lesu dan tidak datar seperti biasanya, warna ungu dan latar bunga-bunga tersebut menghilang.

" _ **Are**_ , Mine- ** _chin_** ingin kuhancurkan ya?" Tiba-tiba saja Murasakibara sudah berada di depan Aomine dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram bagian atas kepala Aomine.

"Murasakibara- ** _teme_**! Apa itu salam yang kau ucapkan untuk tamu yang datang ke rumahmu? Dan kenapa kau ingin menghancurkanku, huh?" Aomine menepis tangan besar Murasakibara dari atas kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kuro- ** _chin_** wajahnya tidak datar seperti biasanya! Ini pasti karena Aomine- ** _chin_**." Kuroko memegang tangan Aomine yang ingin kembali membalas ucapan Murasakibara.

"Ini bukan salah Aomine ** _-kun_** , Murasakibara ** _-kun_**. Aku hanya kurang makan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aah.. pas sekali. Aku habis membuat kue vanilla kesukaan Kuro- ** _chin_**." Dan akhirnya Kuroko pun menuruti Murasakibara yang menggandengnya ke arah sofa.

Kuroko pun mulai memakan kue vanilla yang dipotongkan oleh Murasakibara. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam mengamati sahabat biru mudanya itu sambil saling melempar sinyal untuk membuka pembicaraan akan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

15 menit kemudian..

" _ **Arra**_.. apa kita akan tetap diam seperti ini sementara kita tahu hal apa yang akan kita bahas saat ini?" Himuro berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan suara lembut miliknya. (Aahh.. Author paling suka suara Himuro)

"Nah, Himuro ** _-kun_** benar. Jadii.. siapa yang ingin menceritakan pertemuan kemarin?" Takao menambahkan dengan suara serius seksi yang jarang ia gunakan (?) (Menurut Author, Takao kalau lagi serius suaranya seksi loh wkwk..)

Kise menarik napasnya sebentar, kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi.. kemarin kami bertemu dengen Furihata ** _-kun_** – yang kita ketahui sebagai kekasih lain dariAkashi- ** _cchi_**."

 **BRAK**!

Dinding di samping makhluk ungu yang kini kembali mengeluarkan aura titan menjadi korban pertama dari paragraf pembuka yang Kise ucapkan.

"Aka- ** _chin_** memiliki kekasih lain selain Kuro- ** _chin_**?"

 **Gulp**! Semua yang berada di ruangan itu mencoba menelan ludah mereka sendiri saat mendengar suara intimidasi Murasakibara, kecuali Kuroko dan Himuro yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh.

Aomine menatap Midorima penuh tanya, _hei megane sialan! Kau belum menceritakan padanya ya?_

Midorima menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sengit, _kau kira aku bosan hidup huh_?

 ** _Kuso_**! Aomine berujar kesal.

"Ehem.. ya begitulah Murasakibara- ** _cchi_**. Akashi- ** _cchi_** memiliki kekasih lain selain Kuroko- ** _cchi_**. Dan hal ini telah berlangsung selama 1.5tahun. Tapi jika kau menghitungnya sejak pertama kali mereka kenal, maka sudah 2.5 tahun."

 **BRAK**!

Oke, kini yang meninju dinding tampaknya bukan hanya Murasakibara seorang. Dua _**seme** _ yang berada di ruangan tersebut entah mengapa latah ikutan Murasakibara untuk meninju dinding.

"Ne Muro- ** _chin_** , aku ingin menghancurkan Aka- ** _chin_**. Apa boleh?" Murasakibara bertanya pada kekasihnya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

"Kau harus mendengar keseluruhan cerita Kise ** _-kun_** dulu Murasakibara ** _-kun_**." Himuro menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya.

"Kise, lanjutkan!" Aomine meminta dengan nada ketus.

Dan Kise pun menceritakan semuanya, awal Kise dan Kuroko melihat Furihata berciuman di tengah jalan dengan Akashi, saat Kuroko menyelamatkan Furihata, saat mereka makan siang bersama, dan momen di mana Kuroko mengingat Furihata sebagai pria yang ditolongnya 2.5 tahun yang lalu.

" ** _Kuso_** , **_Kuso_** , **_Kuso_**!" Maki Aomine dengan keras. Heits.. jangan salah, bukan karena yang lain tidak mengumpat seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine,yang lainnya tidak merasa marah. Hohoho.. sudah terdapat beberapa rencana pembunuhan yang telah dipikirkan Midorima untuk Akashi, rencana penghancuran yang sudah berlalu lalang di kepala Muraskibara, dan ide pembalas dendaman dari para _**uke** _ kita.

"Kuro- ** _chin_** mengapa harus baik sampai menolong makhluk tidak tau diri itu sih saat 2.5 tahun yang lalu?" keluh Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Furihata ** _-kun_** tidak seperti itu Murasakibara ** _-kun_**. Lagipula, menolong adalah kewajiban sesama manusia bukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan fakta bahwa seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan disaat aku tahu bahwa setidaknya aku bisa membantu mereka." Jelas Kuroko dengan lembut untuk menyampaikan maksud dirinya yang menolong Furihata saat itu pada bayi raksasa di hadapannya.

"Hei Tetsu, _why didn't you let that chihuahua die on the street by car accident_?"

" _And make Sei_ _ **-kun**_ _sad cause his death? No Aomine_ _ **-kun**_ _. I can't do that. I can't let Furihata_ _ **-kun**_ _die and make Sei_ _ **-kun**_ _sad. I just can't Aomine_ _ **-kun**_ _._ " Suara Kuroko makin mengecil saat menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Haaahhhh!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Kenapa kau harus melihat Chihuahua itu mau tertabrak sih? Kalau ga lihat kan, kau tinggal lihat mayatnya tergeletak aja!"

PLAK! Kise menggeplak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kalau ngomong, jangan seenak kulit hitammu!" Aomine yang digeplak seperti itu hanya menggerutu dan menyalahkan Furihata karena kekerasan yang ia terima dari kekasihnya tadi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengaku pada si Furiii.., err.. Furi apa?" tanya Takao pada kekasihnya.

"Furihata- ** _nanodayo_**!"

"Ah iya.. mengapa kau tidak mencoba jujur pada Furihata bahwa kau adalah kekasih Akasih dan meminta dirinya untuk meninggalkan Akashi?" Kuroko terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Takao, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ada di sana Takao ** _-kun_**. Kau tidak ada di sana dan melihat bagaimana semangatnya Furihata ** _-kun_** saat bercerita tentang Sei ** _-kun_**. Dan kau juga tidak ada di sana untuk melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia saat berbicara dengan Sei ** _-kun_**. Bukankah akan sangat jahat sekali jika aku sampai mengambil kebahagiaan milik orang lain?"

"Tapi dia mengambil kebahagiaanmu Kuroko ** _-kun_**." Lanjut Takao

"Dia tidak mengambilnya Takao ** _-kun_**." Kuroko menarik napasnya pelan, dan senyumnya berubah getir. "Dia tidak mengambil kebahagiaanku. Aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankan kebahagiaanku. Aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankan Sei ** _-kun_** di sisiku."

Hening. . .

Himuro beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian duduk di lantai dengan menghadap Kuroko.

"Kami tahu bahwa kau telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Tetapi bertahan juga ada batasnya bukan? Dan pertahananmu sudah hancur entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya kan?" Kuroko diam dan hanya menatap Himuro langsung di bola mata pemuda cantik tersebut. "Tapi bertahan bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk menghadapi hal yang sedang kau alami saat ini."

Hening.. Himuro membiarkan Kuroko untuk mencerna kalimat yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Himuro ** _-kun_**?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada lelah.

Himuro membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kise dan Takao lalu tersenyum, kemudian keduanya berdiri dan duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Himuro.

" _Counterattack_." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

" _Counterattack_?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Kise mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi mereka bahkan tidak melakukan penyerangan terhadapku. Kenapa aku harus melakukan _counterattack_ Kise ** _-kun_**?"

"Dan ya, Kise tidak mencintai Aomine." Ujar Takao dengan nada bosan.

"Heeii!" bentak Aomine sewot. Sedangkan Midorima mempelototi Aomine yang berani membentak kekasihnya.

"Intinya Takao- ** _cchi_** ingin mengatakan bahwa, bohong jika hal ini tidak mengganggu dirimu Kuroko- ** _cchi_**. Kumohon ubahlah keadaan bertahan dengan melakukan _counterattack_ _ **-ssu**_."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu Kise ** _-kun_**. Tidak ketika hatiku sangat mencintainya."

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini, jadi kau melakukan hal ini untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Akashi berselingkuh darimu?" usul Takao.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu jika melukai Sei ** _-kun_**."

"Kau tidak akan melukainya Kuroko. Kau hanya akan mencari jawaban, dan membuatnya sadar. Hanya itu." Ujar Takao meyakinkan.

" ** _Hontou-ka_**?" tanya Kuroko sangsi. Takao mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana caranya?" Takao menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Sedangkan Midorima yang melihat seringai kekasihnya langsung merinding di tempat.

"Kurasa hal itu bisa terjawab jika kau bertanya pada Murasakibara, Kuroko ** _-kun_**."

Nah ini! Bener kan firasat Midorima. Usul Takao memang kadang (sering) sableng. Tapi kalau si sableng menyerahkan tampuk ke- _leader_ -an untuk menyusun strategi perang pada makhluk titan yang super _protective_ pada Kuroko, urusannya _check mat_! Ini sih bukan mencari jawaban dan membuat Akashi sadar. Yang ada membuka kasus baru dan membuat Akashi menyesal.

Berbeda dengan Midorima yang langsung menyendarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan wajah lesu, Aomine langsung menepuk keningnya keras saat mendengar ucapan Takao. Aomine akui Murasakibara memang pemalas, tapi akan berubah 180 derajat jika berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Ini sih Kuroko bisa pisah dari Akashi kalau Murasakibara yang turun tangan.

Sedangkan Kise dan Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala gagal paham pada Takao yang malah melempar tugas membuat strategi _counterattack_ pada Murasakibara.

Lalu Murasakibara? Sudah kembali mengemil dengan mata malas yang langsung menatap pada kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Muro- ** _chin_** , bukankah sudah saatnya Kagami- ** _chin_** untuk pulang ke Jepang?"

 **TBC**

 **Review Jangan Lupaaa :D**


	9. Confused

**Author's Note :** Hola ** _Minnnnaaaaaaaaa_**.. _It's been a long time, I know._ _ **Hontouni**_ ** _Gomennasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_** * _bow_ * Tapi ya tapiii.. ini padat banget _schedule_ #tsah sehari-hari _author_ maupun _editor_ untuk apdet. Bukan alesan dah, tapi beneran padet banget TT_TT ini aja ngetiknya di kantor sambil ngumvet-ngumvet -_-v. Jadiiiiiiii.. semoga _chapter_ ini cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga kalian terhadap kelanjutan nasib karakter-karakter milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- ** _sensei_** yang berada ditangan saya *ini apaan siiihh?* Selamat membaca dan semoga ini masih nyambung sama jalan cerita di _chapter_ sebelum-sebelumnya yaa hehe.. Terima kasih untuk para _reader-_ _ **tachi**_ yang sudah bersedia membaca, mem- _follow,_ dan mem- _favorite_ kan cerita ini. **_Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu minnaaaaaaaaaa.._**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 ** _Rate : T_**

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

 **Sebelumnya . . .**

"Muro- ** _chin_** , bukankah sudah saatnya Kagami- ** _chin_** untuk pulang ke Jepang?"

Himuro yang mendengar nada tanya _plus_ implisit perintah untuk memerintahkan 'adiknya' pulang, langsung keluar dari ruang tengah untuk menelpon adiknya.

"Dan apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan Kagami- ** _kun_**?" tanya Kuroko dengan menatap Murasakibara curiga.

"Aku hanya menanyakan hal tersebut saja Kuro- ** _chin_**. Apa itu salah?" jawab Murasakibara dengan nada merajuk.

"Kau yakin?" Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Kagami- ** _kun_** tidak akan terlibat dalam masalah ini kan?" Murasakibara kembali mengangguk.

"Kau berjanji?" Dan lagi-lagi Murasakibara kemudian mengangguk. Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko adalah bahwa tangan kiri Murasakibara yang kini berada di belakang punggungnya dengan jari tengah yang menumpu pada jari telunjuk saat Murasakibara menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan makhluk lainnya yang berada di ruangan terebut langsung geleng-geleng kepala frustasi karena kepolosan Kuroko yang percaya pada Murasakibara, padahal manusia ungu itu jelas terlihat tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Taiga akan kembali minggu depan, Atsushi."

"Hah? Besok? Cepat sekali, Muro- ** _chin_**." Himuro yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya hanya menghela napas pasrah dan kembali menelepon Kagami agar pulang besok. **BESOK**!

"Atsushi" panggil Himuro lembut sambil memberikan hpnya dan menggelengkan kepala yang otomatis diartikan oleh Murasakibara bahwa kekasihnya itu gagal meminta (baca: memaksa) adiknya untuk pulang besok.

"Halo, Kagami- ** _chin_**?" sapa Murasakibara setelah menerima hp Himuro.

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan meng-halo padaku Titan ungu! Spit your reason for taking me back with force!"_** Suara bernada tinggi terdengar ditelinga siapapun yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut. _Well,_ sepertinya seseorang di seberang sana sedang meluapkan kekesalannya. Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang nantinya fufu..

" ** _Are_**? _What shit are your tone that you use to me, Branch Eyebrow_?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada mengancam. Yang lainnya hanya meneguk ludah dengan paksa saat Murasakibara membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab nada tinggi orang tersebut.

 ** _"_** ** _Err.. sorry 'bout that. So?"_**

" _Just buy your ticket for tomorrow or tonight's flight. There's_ **_NO_** _for my order_." Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada yang lebih megancam.

 ** _"_** ** _A-alright."_** Dan kemudian Murasakibara memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memberikan hp Himuro kepada yang punya.

"Jadi?" tanya Himuro memastikan.

" _All done_." Jawab Murasakibara enteng sambil mengunyah kue vanilla buatannya.

Setelah aura ruangan dirasa sudah pada level normal, para makhluk yang mendiami ruang tamu Murasakibara pun akhirnya bisa kembali menghirup napas dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian datang terlambat tadi pagi?" Murasakibara kemudian menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Takao dengan pandangan apa ya...

 ** _Takaaaaooooooooo!_** Batin siapapun yang mendengar pertanyaan kekasih dari manusia hijau tersebut. Sungguh deh, bisa nggak sih _hawk eye_ satu itu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya? Aomine menepuk keningnya frustasi, Kise mengelus-elus pundak kekasihnya, Midorima menundukkan kepalanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergerak, Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala karenanya, dan Kuroko hanya memandang heran tingkah teman-temannya.

" **Jadii?** " Tanya Murasakibara yang memandang tajam ke arah pasangan AoKise tersebut. Kenapa tidak ke arah Kuroko? Jawabannya adalah, mana tega Murasakibara untuk memandang tajam malaikatnya tersebut.

"Aah.. kau yang cerita Kise!" Aomine melemparkan tugas mendongeng pada kekasih _talkative_ nya. Sedangkan Kise yang dilempar tugas tersebut, menggaruk bagian kepalanya _nervous_. Mengutuk ulah kekasih tersayangnya yang dengan seenak kulit belanga nya itu melempar tugas melelahkan tersebut padanya.

"Uumm.. jadiii.."

* * *

 **Situasi : Pagi hari sebelum berkumpul di kediaman Murasakibara**

"Kouki, kenapa kau menyentuh ponsel ku?"

"Uuh.. Maafkan aku, Juurou ** _-kun_**. Tapi tadi hp-mu terus berdering dan membuatku terbangun karenanya." Akashi menaikan satu alis matanya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Furihata.

"Berikan padaku." Ujar Akashi dingin. Tangan Furihata bergerak ragu ke arah tangan Akashi dan berenti saat hp itu menyentuh ujug jari tengah Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" Furihata bertanya dengan ragu. Bukannya menjawab, Akashi mengambil hp-nya dengan cepat kemudia membalikan tubuhnya dari Furihata dan berjalan pergi.

"Siapa Akashi Tetsuya?" tanya Furihata lagi dengan suara lebih berani. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, kemudian menoleh,

"Bukan urusanmu." Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Furihata yang melihat Akashi keluar begitu saja hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan meremat baju pada bagian dada kirinya,

"Aku memang tak akan bisa untuk mengejarnya bukan?" lirihnya.

* * *

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Akashi langsung menelpon pria biru mudanya setelah keluar dari kamar Furihata.

 **Tuuttt..**

 **Tuuttt..**

"Ck.. angkat Tetsuya."

 **Tuutt...**

"Hei sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tenang saat teleponnya sudah diangkat oleh kekasihnya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Panik. Bagaimana ia tidak panik jika melihat banyaknya panggilan masuk yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya sakit? Bagaimana jika kekasihnya terluka? Bagaimana jika kekasihnya celaka? Oh, Akashi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal tersebut terjadi pada kekasihnya. **Sama sekali tidak bisa**.

Walau tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa dirinya memang telah memberikan rasa sakit dan luka yang entah bisa disembuhkan atau tidak nantinya.

 **"—** **ya Sei** ** _-kun_** **. Aku baik-baik saja."** Harusnya jawaban Kuroko mampu menenangkan hatinya. Tapi TIDAK. Ia sama sekali tidak tenang saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab dengan suaranya, membuat sudut bibir Akashi tertarik karenanya. "Jawab Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalamu." Canda Akashi.

 **"** **Hum... tapi kau tahu Sei."** Tanggap Kuroko datar.

"Kau sedang di apartemenmu?" pertanyaan yang dijawab Kuroko hanya dengan gumaman. "Diam di sana, aku akan segera datang."

"Tapi—" Akashi segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa pamit, tanpa mengingat bahwa apartemen yang sedang ia diami memiliki pemilik, dan tanpa melihat ke belakang- di mana seorang pria bermahkota cokelat memperhatikannya sejak ia membuat sambungan telepon.

"Tetsuya ya?" Furihata tertawa miris, "Ha...ha...ha..." Dan berlanjut dengan tertawa depresi dengan tubuh merosot dan bersandar pada dinding.

* * *

"Sei- ** _kun_** akan kesini." Ucapan Kuroko membuat Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Aomine dengan nada jutek. Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"Tapi kita harus berangkat ** _-ssu_**. Kalau tidak, kita akan terlambat. Dan aku tidak mau kena marah yang lain." Kise sudah mulai merajuk. Yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Aomine bungkam dengan mendekap kembali kepala kekasih pirangnya ke dada bidangnya dan mengelus rambut pirang tersebut dengan lembut.

"Huh sudahlah.. Terlambat beberapa menit kurasa tidak apa." _Atau beberapa jam_. Tambah Aomine dalam hati. Kemudian si pria hitam tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Kise, dan memejamkan matanya mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pindah ke alam mimpi dengan cepat. Padahal baru nemplok -_-

* * *

"Aomine ** _-cchi_** bangun ** _-ssu_**!" Kise berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _tan_ tersebut pelan.

"Aomine ** _-cchi_**!" suara Kise memaksa pelan.

"Ada apa, Kise?" jawab Aomine malas tanpa membukan matanya.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kise dengan serius. Mau tak mau, Aomine pun membuka matanya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Tetsu?" bisik Aomine tak yakin sambil memandang kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Kise tak yakin. Bagaimana ia mau yakin menjawab Aomine jika ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Pasalnya saat ia bangun tadi, ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah kamar Kuroko. Dan insting Kise mengatakan bahwa keributan tersebut dikarenakan Akashi yang sudah datang dan berbicara dengan Kuroko saat ini. Tapi yang mengganggu Kise adalah fakta bahwa ia seperti mendengar suara Kuroko meninggi. Hal tersebut tidak mungkin kan? Kuroko dengan nada tinggi? **BIG IMPOSSIBLE.** Maka dari itulah ia berinisiatif membangunkan Aomine yang masih tertidur.

"Sudahlah, Sei ** _-kun_**. Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Kuroko terdengar lelah, tidak lagi tinggi seperti saat Kise mendengar sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau terluka." Suara Akashi pun tidak sedingin sebelumnya, hanya memperdengarkan bagaimana khawatir tersirat dalam nada bicaranya.

Hening. . . .

Kemudian pintu kamar Kuroko pun terbuka dengan keluarnya sang pemuda biru muda yangwalau wajahnya tampak datar namun matanya terlihat sendu. Dan di belakangnya pria merah mengikuti.

"Ayo kita pergi.." ajak Kuroko saat ia telah berdiri di depan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun, Tetsuya. Kau akan beristirahat di apartemenmu!" ucap Akashi tajam.

"Sei ** _-kun_**.."

"Tidak, Tetsuya!" potong Akashi tegas.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Sei- ** _kun,_** aku sudah berjanji pada yang lainnya bahwa aku akan datang pagi ini."

"Aku akan memberitahu Atsushi bahwa kau terluka dan tidak jadi ke sana."

"Sei—"

" **Tidak Tetsuya**."

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa menonton debat pasangan biru muda dan merah tersebut dalam diam. Hey.. bukannya mereka tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja baru mendengar suara Akashi yang begitu dingin mampu membuat bulu kuduk Aomine maupun Kise bergidik karenanya DAN mendebat Akashi disaat keras kepala pria merah tersebut sedang kumat hanya berani dilakukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya a.k.a. kekasihnya yang akan bebas dari ancaman apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Akashi pada siapapun yang berani mendebatnya.

"Sei- ** _kun_** , aku sudah sembuh. Kecelakaanku terjadi kemarin, dan bahkan lukanya sudah diobati langsung oleh Paman Midorima. Tidak Sei- ** _kun_** , kau harus mendengarkanku dulu." Ucap Kuroko yang melihat Akashi akan memotong ucapannya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa ini bukan

salahmu karena kau tidak bisa berada disisiku saat kejadian tersebut terjadi atau ketika aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. A—"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungiku dan memberitahuku? Aku bisa langsung ke rumah sakit saat itu juga." Akashi balas memotong ucapan Kuroko.

Akashi mungkin tidak melihatnya, namun Aomine dan Kise bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana kedua tangan Kuroko mengepal dengan erat dan berubahnya nada bicara Kuroko.

"Bukankah kau ada _meeting_ pada saat kau meneleponku ketika kau membatalkan acara makan siang kita kemarin?" Pahit. Entah mengapa walau Kuroko sedang tidak memakan atau bahkan mengunyah obat, ia merasa ada rasa pahit yang entah bagaimana bisa ia rasakan. Kise menggenggam erat tangan Aomine saat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko saat ia menerima telepon dari Akashi, dan bagaimana ekpresinya saat ia melihat bahwa Furihata bertelpon ria di depan mata mereka saat di rumah sakit.

Hening. . . . Mengapa hening sangat mudah terasa saat ini?

"Tapi kau adalah prioritas utamaku di atas segalanya Tetsuya." Suara Akashi melembut dan menggapai kedua tangan Kuroko yang mengepal. "Aku akan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang kulakukan demimu Tetsuya. Bahkan **_meeting_** sekalipun." Kemudian ia membawa kekasihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak, sudah lama mereka tidak rasakan. Atau Kuroko rasakan lebih tepatnya. "Semua untukmu Tetsuya. **Untukmu.** " Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa membalas pelukan Akashi dengan erat untuk menahan tangisnya.

Tidak.. Kuroko lebih kuat dari ini. Ia akan menahan air matanya hingga ia rasa bahwa semesta mengizinkannya untuk menangis di depan kekasihnya. Ya, egonya melarang untuk mengaku kalah dari situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Sei- ** _kun._** " Bisik Kuroko yang di dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Akashi mencium pucuk kepala Kuroko saat mendengar kekasih biru mudanya mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Dan aku **hanya** selalu mencintaimu **Akashi** Tetsuya." Balas Akashi ringan. Namun terdengar kesungguhan di dalamnya.

Yaa... andai kata ' **hanya'** benar bermakna tunggal, atau bermakna satu-satunya, atau bermakna tidak ada duanya, pasti Kuroko akan mencium pipi Akashi karena bahagia yang menderanya. Namun satu kata tersebut nyatanya malah membuat Kuroko menggigit bibirnya kuat karena ironi yang melatarbelakangi kata ' **hanya'** yang terucap dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Jadi? Apa boleh aku ke rumah Murasakibara- ** _kun?_** " tanya Kuroko dengan nada suara datar yang berhasil membuat Kise bernapas sedikit lega karenanya.

"Ha ha ha. . . Tetsuya dan keinginannya, huh?" tawa Akashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko penuh sayang.

"Maksudmu, aku dan kekeras kepalaanku kan?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan ngambek karena ledekan implisit yang diucapkan oleh pria merah di depannya.

"Kau menyadarinya Tetsuya?" Akashi kembali mencandai Kuroko.

"Sei- ** _kun—"_**

 ** _Cup!_** Akashi mengecup bibir merah milik si imut maniak _vanilla milkshake_.

"Kau ku izinkan pergi. Tapi tidak lebih dari jam delapan malam. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu."

"Menjemput? Kau tidak ikut pergi ke rumah Murasakibara- ** _kun_**?" Akashi kembali memeluk Kuroko dan mengelus lembut punggung kecil kesukannya tersebut.

" ** _Otou-sama_** mengadakan _meeting_ direksi dan mewajibkanku untuk ikut dalam rapat tersebut."

 _Meeting_. . . rasanya dadanya kembali sesak karena satu kata tersebut.

"Bukankah aku prioritas utamamu Sei- ** _kun_**?" tanya Kuroko yang berhasil menyembunyikan nada getirnya.

"Kau adalah prioritas utamaku. Dan akan selalu begitu." Dan lagi-lagi kembali hening. Astaga, apakah hening tidak lelah untuk datang pagi ini? "Aahh.. maafkan aku Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan nada frustasi. "Atau kupindahkan saja _meeting_ nya dikediaman Atsushi? Hmm.. kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk." Akashi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari kantong celananya. Tidak melihat bagaimana paniknya Kise dan Aomine yang mendengar ide gila Akashi.

Yang benar saja, _meeting_ direksi dipertemuan para sahabat dan di sebuah rumah? Ide gila nan bombastis siapa jika itu bukan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Kuroko yang melihat Kise sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan mulut Aomina yang tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit kata 'jangan', 'tidak', 'oh my god', dan kata lain yang tidak Kuroko tangkap membuat sudut bibir Kuroko tertarik sedikit.

"Jangan _absurd_ Sei- ** _kun_**. Kembalilah ke kantor, dan jemput aku di rumah Murasakibara- ** _kun_** pukul delapan malam nanti." Akashi menaikkan alis matanya dengan _earphone bluetooth_ yang menggantung di telingnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Akashi tanpa suara karena ia sedang dalam sambungan telepon dengan seseorang, dan Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pada kekasihnya. "Aku tadi hanya ingin menyarankan untuk mengganti tempat _meeting_ paradireksi **_Otou-sama_** , tapi kurasa tidak jadi." Entah mengapa ucapan Akashi membuat Kurokom merasa— lega? Lega karena Kuroko tahu bahwa alasan Akashi tidak ikut adalah **benar** karena **_meeting_**. "Baik **_Otou-sama_** , sampai jumpa di kantor." Dan Kise maupun Aomine dapat bernapas dengan nyaman kembali. Apa jadinya jika pertemuan mereka yang ingin membahas masalah Kuroko dengan Akashi digabung dengan sang biang masalah ditambah dengan _meeting absurd_ para direksi dari perusahaan kapten merah tersebut.

 _Well,_ tidak terbayangkan bukan?

* * *

"Yaah.. karena itulah kami terlambat tadi pagi." Ujar Kise setelah selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kediaman Kuroko.

Daann.. ugh _author_ sebenarnya benci untuk mengetik kata ini, tapi yeah, keadaan kembali hening setelah Kise menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku jadi bingung. Apa alasan Akashi berselingkuh? Jika aku mendengar cerita dari Kise tadi, bukankah sangat terasa bahwa Akashi sangat mencintai Kuroko? Lalu kenapa?"

 _Oh Damn_! Takao dan mulutnya yang err.. tidak ada remnya?

"Bukankah itu yang akan kita cari tahu Takao- ** _kun_**?" jawab Himuro lembut.

"Tapi apakah _counterattack_ benar-benar perlu dilakukan? Jika memang kita hanya ingin tahu, bukankah menanyakannya langsung pada Sei- ** _kun_** merupakan tindakan yang tepat?"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Kuro- ** _chin_**. Itu akan terlalu mudah untuk Aka- ** _chin_**." Jawab Murasakibara dengan nada merengek.

"Terlalu mudah? Maksudmu Murasakibara- ** _kun_**?" nah.. sepertinya Murasakibara kelepasan saat berbicara.

"Maksud Atsushi adalah, akan sangat mudah bagi Akashi- ** _kun_** untuk mengelak nantinya Kuroko- ** _kun_**. Kita semua tahu bahwa Akashi- ** _kun_** sangat mencintaimu, dan dia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar kau tidak lepas darinya. Jadi _counterattack_ ini memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengetahu motif sebenarnya dari apa yang dilakukan Akashi- ** _kun_**." Himuro berusaha untuk menyelamatkan _slip_ yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Himuro- ** _cchi_**. Tujuan dari _counterattack_ ini adalah untuk mencari tahu alasan dari tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Akashi- ** _cchi_** secara nyata- ** _ssu_**."

"Tapi apakah harus _counterattack_? Lagipula _counterattack_ apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kuroko mulai sangsi dengan ide _counterattack_ yang diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut.

"Harus Kuroko- ** _kun_**. Kau tenang saja, kami akan selalu di sisimu apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Takao ga nyambung. Namun Kuroko terdiam untuk memikirkan apa yang sahabat-sahabatnya katakan.

"Tapi apakah itu benar-benar perlu?" Kuroko kembali menyuarakan kesangsiannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Editor's Notes :** HUAAA, **Haroo** **_minna_** ~~~ maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya . *bow Seperti yang **_author-san_** sampaikan, kita lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Author sibuk bekerja dan saya lagi sibuk sama magang dan uas. **_Maji gomenasai_** tapi, terima kasih kami ucapkan kembali kepada **_readers-tachi_** sekalian yang mau menunggu updatenya fanfic ini^^ Terima kasih untuk _fav, follow_ dan _review_ nya T-T. Kami akan usahakan untuk chapter berikutnya tidak telat update! Doakan saja ya^^ Jaa~~

* * *

 **oOo Merry X-Mas oOo**


End file.
